Scrubs Exit Stage Right
by Barbara Rose
Summary: This is my take on how Sam and Patrick break up and Scrubs leave together. It will include Patrick, Robin, Sam, Jason, Anna and others.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Patrick felt like something wasn't right. He couldn't keep avoiding it and if he was honest with himself, he had known for quite a while that things weren't as perfect as they seemed.

Sam had come back from Greece and she said all the right things and made all the right gestures. She wanted to get married and move on. It was the right thing to do. The Jason she loved was gone and he wasn't coming back.

Patrick was cleaning up around the house while he thought about all of the moments in his life since Robin walked out the door. He was done waiting. He was done stringing his heart along with the hope she would come home. He couldn't love her that way anymore. He had to move on.

He found Sam and they had a family now. Emma was happy and that was most important. He couldn't bear to see her upset anymore. She had dealt with so many people coming into her life and leaving and it wasn't right.

He picked up the picture of Emma and Robin off the mantel and sighed.

If he was honest, he was responsible for that. He kept bringing women into their home and helping Emma to get attached. Maybe he shouldn't have done that.

But he was lonely. The more he sat in the house alone, the more he fell into a sense of despair. He was chasing a love like he had with Robin and it simply wasn't to be found.

He sat down and picked up his phone, dialing Robin. He waited and it went to voicemail as it always did. She never took his calls. The only reason she did before was because of Emma. That infuriated him. He needed her help with their daughter. She should answer him. It was her choice to leave. She did this.

Patrick never let himself go through the conversation from Crighton Clark. He couldn't understand the Robin he saw there and reconcile her with the woman he knew for so many years.

But something was nagging at him. Some sense of foreboding. A troublesome thought that he was overlooking something huge. He thought back to the phone call that started him on the path to letting her go.

Yes, Victor said that your work is at a critical stage right now, but, Robin, my - my son is in critical condition. No, what I think is that your - your work is more important than your family. [Scoffs] Don't - don't say that. No, what's - what's not fair is that my son is - is fighting to stay alive, and he doesn't have any choice in the matter. And - and I'm trying to hold on, and Emma is trying so hard to be strong. She's just a little girl, and she's scared. Can you - can you please not say that? Please do not say that you're sorry, because if you were sorry, you would - you'd actually do something about it. You would come home to your husband and to your daughter. Yes. You need to save Jason's life, and - and he - he needs your help. But, Robin, so do we. You... okay. That's it. Saving Jason Morgan is more important than our family. That's - no, Robin, no, listen to me. I have done everything that you have asked me to do. I let you go, I kept your little secret. No, you're not listening to what I'm saying to you. That's not good enough, okay? No, lis- Robin. Listen, I love you, but if you don't come home right now when you are needed the most, don't bother coming home at all.

Patrick sighed as he continued cleaning up more of Emma's things. He felt sick and he didn't know why.

That was a lie.

Robin would have come home if she could. He knew that but he ignored it. He ignored her pain and anger and he attributed it to something that wasn't true.

She was dealing with PTSD and he ignored every moment of it. It didn't suit his purpose to help her and so he didn't.

She had been held for years and he never even asked what she went through before he pressured her to do what he wanted, be who he needed.

That wasn't fair and he knew it.

But that was the past and he was happy now with Sam. Emma was happy and he had no right to destroy her life once again.

Robin was content staying away and that was her choice.

 _Patrick: You know, I thought maybe your mother was right - maybe I had to try harder to get you home or maybe it was PTSD. But now - now it's just so clear that your research is more important than us, so there's really nothing else that I can do to get through to you._

 _Robin: Patrick, wait. I know that I've hurt you and Emma. And I know that this is completely unfair and completely horrible to ask. Can you please just give me more time?_

 _Patrick: Time for what? We can't go back. So, I don't know. I mean... honestly, the only thing left for me is - is to get a divorce._

 _Robin: I don't agree. I think that you found me here for a reason. Something brought you here._

 _Patrick: Yeah. Well, I just wish it was a reason that brought our family together and that didn't end it._

 _Robin: What do you mean?_

 _Patrick: Well, if you believe in fate, if you believe that I'm here for a reason, then I guess the only way I see it is that I know where to send the divorce papers now. I don't even recognize you anymore, Robin. I-I don't even know what to do. Let's just let it end... for both of our sakes. You can do whatever you want. Just let it end._

 _Robin: Wait. No matter what you think of me, I love you. I always will._

 _Patrick: Goodbye. Good luck with your corpses._

Something hadn't been right when they spoke and he was so angry, he ignored it. He ignored so much and even though he was with Sam, he knew it was wrong to ignore her pain. She wanted him to wait. She didn't want a divorce.

But he couldn't wait. He couldn't breathe without her and if she was going to leave, he had to cut the cord. He had to.

He moved to put Danny's toys away when he kicked the remote control for the DVD player. He froze when Robin's DVD came on the screen and he stood and watched her for a moment.

She was so beautiful and her eyes were mesmerizing to him. They simply spoke volumes without saying a word.

Just from an image on the screen, he felt more passion than he ever had for Sam.

What was he doing with her? Why did he lie to himself?

The door opened and Jason walked in with Sam and Danny from the park. Jason smiled as Danny walked in and went to his room to play and Sam smiled at Patrick.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Patrick paused the DVD and walked over to kiss her and smiled at Danny.

"Nothing, just cleaning up. How was the park?"

Sam smiled and felt weird with Jason there.

"Fun. Danny enjoyed it."

"Robin?"

They both turned and saw Jason staring at the DVD and Robin's voice came through when he pressed play.

Sam walked to him and Patrick followed.

"Jason? Do you remember something?"

Jason stared for a few moments and then turned to Patrick.

"She is your wife? Where is she? She saved my life and we were coming home. Where is she?"

"You must be remembering something else," Patrick said. "She tried to save you, but she failed."

 _I can't believe I actually get to see my little girl soon. I've spent way too much time away from her. Patrick hates me for it. He's actually...divorcing me because of it. Even so, I will get to hold my little girl in my arms again. And you, Jason - you get to... Jason, you don't - you - you don't know. Danny isn't Franco's. Hell, Franco's not even your brother. Danny is - he's yours. He's your son. Oh, no. I think we're being followed. I think that car's been tailing us for a while now. I've made three left turns, and it's stayed behind us the entire time. My parents taught me that if a car makes three left or three right turns, it could be a coincidence. If it makes a full loop, it's a tail. Right. Let's find out. [Chuckles] Nice try, buddy. I'm not the daughter of spies for nothing. Jason, prepare to be impressed._

I know that you want to see Sam and Danny as soon as possible. I mean, I-I want to see Emma, too, but we can't take that risk. If they're waiting there for us, they'll grab you and me, and nobody will ever even know that you're alive. Once we're safe and we're at Sonny's, then you can call Sam. Sam is gonna be so happy that you're alive. So will everybody - Sonny, Carly, Michael. You mean the world to all of them.

Jason turned and jumped at Patrick, pinning him against the wall.

"You dumped her because she went to save me? She lost everything for you and all she wanted was to come home and be with Emma. You went after my wife knowing Robin left to help me? She loved you so much and she only wanted to help me. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Sam pulled Jason away and Patrick shook his head.

"She didn't save you. You're wrong."

Jason paced in the room and looked at the screen again. He walked and touched the image and his eyes filled with tears.

"You saved me. You gave up everything for me."

He turned to them.

"Where is she? I need to see her."

Patrick crossed his arms, trying to maintain his anger, but he felt the room spinning. Jason was right. About everything.

"She moved on. She isn't here."

"What the fuck does that mean? She was coming home to see Emma. She only wanted to be with Emma. She wanted you, but she said you hated her. She was crushed because of all she lost. She drove me to Sonny's and then I must have been hit by the car. That was a year ago! Are you telling me you haven't seen her in a year?"

Sam looked at Jason and shook her head.

"Maybe you're confused about things. Robin didn't bring you home."

He recoiled as if stung when he looked at them.

"You don't know that. Nobody knows how I got into the road when I was hit. Now I'm remembering and you both are standing there telling me I'm wrong? Why?"

"Because it can't be true," Patrick said.

Sam looked between them.

"You remembered? What else are you remembering?"

Jason looked at her and the memories flooded back. Memories about Robin.

"I found her chained to a wall at the clinic. I shot the chains and freed her and we ran before it exploded. She was fearless and she did everything she could to get me home to you and Danny. She was coming home to Emma. What happened to keep her away for another year? How did nobody look for her?"

Patrick walked to the door.

"You need to leave."

"What? You think I give a shit about what you want? I remember her. I remember waking up and she was there. I don't know what else happened, but I remember her. She is important and I need to help her. She needs help and you did nothing," he looked at Patrick.

"You don't know anything about this," Patrick said. "Get out of my house."

Jason looked at Sam.

"Did you know his wife went to help me? Did you know that's why he divorced her?"

Sam sighed.

"So much more happened, Jason. It's not that simple."

"Actually it is, but none of that matters. She's out there and she needs help. I'll find her and get her back to her daughter."

Patrick and Sam watched as Jason left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"Do you think he's right?" Sam asked Patrick after Jason left. "Could Robin be in trouble?"

Patrick couldn't talk about this with her. He was a mess of emotions and thoughts and all of the nagging suspicions he had pushed down for months were poking through.

"Sam, I think we need to talk."

"Okay, about Robin?" she asked as they sat down.

"No. About us. I spoke with Elizabeth earlier at work and she told me you were still helping Jason. You want him to remember everything, and I get that, but after Thanksgiving, I think it's clear that your heart is still with him."

"Patrick, I chose you. I told you after Greece that I was able to let him go. I saw the Jason I knew was gone and besides, he is in love with Elizabeth."

Patrick took her hand and nodded.

"So much is wrong with that statement, Sam."

"I don't follow," she said. "Patrick, what are you saying?"

"None of your reasons are because you love and want me. Everything you said is about Jason and how he is someone different. He isn't who you remember and he's with someone else. Nothing in those words scream love for me."

"I do love you, Patrick. I want to get married and I want to be here for you and Emma."

He smiled and nodded.

"I know you do and for the longest time, I thought I wanted that, too."

"So what, now you don't? Jason mentions Robin and you have to go be the man she needs? Is this all a competition?" Sam asked as she stood up. "Were we just holding a place in your home until she decided to come back?"

"Sam, it isn't like that," he said sadly. "I think we've both known for a little while that something is missing. I love you and I know you love me, but the passion, the desire and the need isn't there. I know that because I saw it with you when you saw Jason. I know it because I felt it with Robin. It's okay for is because we were happy, but now that Jason is back, you deserve to find out if he is who you want."

"I did. I told you I didn't want the man he is now."

"But you're actively helping him try to rediscover his past. I know you want that and I don't blame you. I just can't be a placeholder. Emma deserves more and to be honest, so do I."

"So this has nothing to do with Robin?" Sam asked as she wiped her eyes.

He stood up and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I'd be lying if I said no. Robin is the love of my life and I think I've done a terrible job of being someone she could count on. What Jason said struck a chord, not because I believe him, but because I have known for a while that something isn't right with Robin. I've ignored it and she deserves so much more. I'd like to be the man she always thought I could be. I'd like to give Emma her mother back."

"I understand that," Sam said. "I'm sorry that this is ending. I really wish things had been different."

Patrick kissed her forehead and smiled.

"I don't. You got your husband back. That's what you wanted and I believe you will find a way to help him."

She nodded and sighed.

"I'll pack a bag and take Danny back to the penthouse. We'll get the rest of our things later."

Patrick hugged her and she rubbed his back.

"I'm grateful for you, Patrick. Thank you for teaching me how to love again."

He smiled and stepped back.

"Thank you for being in my life," he said softly.

She went to get Danny and leave.

XXXX

Robin was scared. For the first time in the year she had been held, she was scared.

For her own life.

The threat had always been against Emma and Patrick. She did everything she could to stay in line to ensure their safety. Now things had changed and Robin knew it was going to be bad.

Her protocol didn't work because Helena was dead. It didn't matter what progress she had made. Nobody cared. Helena was dead and Robin was no longer useful to them.

The guards who cared for her, if you could call it that, had been by with threats and anger. They had been withholding her food and the last time they came by, they told her she was no longer useful and they were waiting for the orders to kill her.

She had her laptop and knew they were destroying most of her other equipment. She was out of options, and if nothing else, before she died, she would send a message to her daughter. Emma needed to know the truth. She needed to know that she was loved and wanted.

Robin had no way of knowing if the message would go through. There was no wifi in her cell and she hoped if she recorded a message and sent it, when they took the computer out of the room, the message would send.

It was all she could do and her time was up.

She turned on the monitor and began recording.

XXXX

Patrick met Emma outside her school the next afternoon and smiled when she ran to him, surprised to see him. Sam was coming by to pack her things and he needed to explain to Emma what was happening.

"Hi daddy! I didn't know you were going to be here," she said and put her bags in the car.

"I know, but I thought we could go to the park and have some ice cream."

Emma sighed and nodded.

"Okay."

Patrick hated this, but he needed to be honest with her. He drove them to their favorite ice cream shop and then took her to the park. They walked and ate and then sat on a bench.

"Sam is leaving, isn't she?" Emma asked.

Patrick smiled and nodded.

"We decided to end things. She loves you and that won't change, but she and Danny will be moving out. I'm so sorry, Emma."

She wiped her eyes and looked at him.

"Are you gonna be okay daddy? I don't want you to be sad."

Patrick pulled her onto his lap and kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to be just fine. I think maybe it's time for you and me to figure things out on our own. I love you and I want you to be happy, so I think I pushed a little too hard to make a family for you."

"You didn't love Sam?"

"I loved her, but it was a different kind of love. Your mommy and me had one kind of love and with Sam it was different. We were both lonely and you and Danny both got along so nicely, so it worked out for us. It just wasn't meant to be."

"Is it because Danny's daddy came back?"

Patrick smiled.

"That wasn't the main reason, but it was a part of it. Sam loves him and even though he is with Aunt Elizabeth, it's important for them to figure out where they all fit together. I think I just realized that I was happy to be your daddy and I didn't need to pretend anymore."

"Sam loves that man like you loved mommy?"

Patrick nodded.

"Yeah, she does."

"So she's going to help him remember? That's a good thing to do. You should help those you love, even if they don't seem to want it. That's what you do when you love someone, right daddy?"

His eyes filled with tears as her words hit hard.

"That's right, Em."

"I love you, daddy."

He hugged her and smiled.

"I love you forever."

XXXXX

Patrick was putting away the groceries he and Emma picked up on their way home while she went to her room for a bit. He wanted to make her a nice dinner and just spend time together. It was a new normal for them, but he felt rejuvenated.

He was okay alone.

He just missed Robin. This was the life they were supposed to have together.

He also couldn't get Jason's reaction out of his mind.

How did he get to the road where he was hit?

He said he found her chained to a wall. Was that even possible? Robin skyped with Emma a lot. Wouldn't she have made an effort to tell him something was wrong?

Another memory flashed before his eyes.

 _Patrick: Robin, five months. You've been here this whole entire time._

 _Robin: Patrick, I-I wanted -_

 _Patrick: I think about you every day, and I picture a desert or an ocean between us or a vast stretch of ice between us._

 _Robin: There may as well be, because -_

 _Patrick: No, but there isn't._

 _Robin: Patrick, it doesn't matter how close I am or how far I am -_

 _Patrick: Actually, yeah, it does, because you're an hour away from me and your daughter. Do you remember your daughter?_

 _Robin: Don't do that._

 _Patrick: Yeah, the one that you left behind to say you had to go help a friend? The one that you're choosing not to visit._

 _Robin: I don't have a choice!_

 _Patrick: I don't understand what is going on. How can you be this close to us and not visit?_

 _Robin: Patrick, I am so sorry, but this is where Victor brought me, and this is where he needs me to stay._

 _Patrick: Right. Because you can't cross Victor, right? You can't tell him that you need to go see your family? I guess, clearly, you don't._

 _Robin: I get that you're angry._

 _Patrick: Oh, that's good. I'm glad that you get that I'm angry._

 _Robin: But I can't talk about this right now. I need to know - how did you find me here?_

 _Patrick: How did I find you?_

 _Robin: I'm sorry, but I have to ask you._

 _Patrick: I haven't seen you in months, and your only concern is how I found you?_

 _Robin: Patrick, I wouldn't even ask you if I didn't really need to know._

 _Patrick: Let me ask you a question. Why didn't you use your famous mind to come up with a cover story so you could come back and see your family for one or two days?_

 _Robin: I can't leave here for one of two days. I can't even leave here for an hour._

 _Patrick: I needed you, Robin. I needed you when my son was dying, when you couldn't be bothered._

 _Robin: That's not fair._

 _Patrick: No, no. Obviously, this is more important, right? More important than your husband, when he needed you, when my son's brief life was ending. But no. You had to give life to the all-mighty Jason Morgan. Well, message received._

 _Robin: And what message is that?_

 _Patrick: That me and Emma and your mother, your family - we don't mean anything to you anymore. That Jason is more important._

 _Robin: If you only knew, Patrick._

Patrick felt the weight of all he had missed as it fell around his shoulders.

Had he even listened to her?

He asked if she was being held against her will and she said no. She said there were no chains or bars.

He never asked if the threat was against someone else.

"Daddy!" Emma screamed.

He raced to he, fear coursing through his veins.

"What is it? What happened?"

"Something is wrong with mommy! I need to help her but I don't know what to do."

Patrick breathed easier seeing she was okay.

"What do you mean?"

"She sent me a message but we weren't supposed to talk. Something was different. Will you watch it?"

Patrick nodded and took the laptop. Emma pushed play and he sat down with her.

Robin's face came onto the screen and his breath caught in his throat.

She looked tired and gaunt and the light was gone from her eyes.

"Is this where mommy usually calls from?"

"No. She never looks so sad. It's always light and she smiles. Something is wrong, daddy."

Patrick nodded and continued watching.

"Hi baby. I don't have a lot of time to talk, but there are some things I needed to tell you and it's important for you to know them.

I never wanted to leave you and daddy. I thought I was able to help my friend and it turns out I was, but when it was done, I tried everything to come home to you. I wanted nothing more than to hold you and watch you grow up and be with daddy. Be a family.

I tried to come home but my friend and I got separated and I wasn't allowed to find you. I had to lie and I know daddy and I have always told you never to lie, but I had no choice. I broke your heart and your daddy's heart and I can't tell you how sorry I am.

I have been working on something for months and if it worked, than I was going to be allowed to come home to you. Unfortunately, things changed and I am afraid I won't be able to see you. I'm not sure if I will ever be able to get out of here."

Patrick saw her eyes fill with tears and he could read her expression perfectly.

She was terrified.

"Emma, I don't mean to scare you, but please listen to me. You are the best thing I have ever done in my life. You are smart and sensitive and kind and giving. You love with your whole heart and that makes those of us who know you so very lucky.

As you grow up, I want you to know that I will be with you. I will hold your hand when you go to school and I will hug you tight when you need me. Every time you look in the mirror, I want you to see me in your eyes and know that I love you. I'm sorry, baby. I made the wrong choice. I should have never left to help Jason and because of that, you and daddy think I didn't want to be with you. That isn't true. All I have ever wanted was to be with you and daddy."

She wiped her tears and kept glancing behind her.

"I need to go, but if you ever see this, I hope you know that the only thought in my heart is you. You are my light and my hope and my reason for fighting. Emma Grace, you have my heart. I love you. Mommy."

Patrick didn't stop his tears.

He had been so blind.

"Daddy? Did mommy go and help Danny's daddy? She said his name was Jason, right?"

Patrick looked at his daughter.

"Is that why you had them move in? Were you helping mommy?"

"No Emma," he said a bit angrier than he meant.

"Is mommy okay? I think she needs me to help her," Emma cried.

Patrick had a million thoughts running through his mind.

"No, she needs me to help her and it's time I did just that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I would love some reviews if you are enjoying the story


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"I don't understand. Why do you think she's in trouble?" Mac asked Patrick and Anna as he sat in Patrick's living room.

Patrick had shown Anna the video and she had put out a call to Robert. They both agreed it was time to include Mac as well.

"She sent Emma this message," Patrick said and showed Mac the video. Patrick had almost memorized every word and the more he heard it, the worse he felt.

Mac watched in stunned silence.

"Where did you think she was all this time?"

"Paris. She had been skyping with Emma regularly and seemed okay," Patrick said.

"Did she seem okay when you spoke with her?"

"I never spoke with her. She didn't want to talk to me."

Mac looked at Anna.

"What about you? Robin would have told you if something was wrong."

"I tried to see her when I went to Paris after spreading Duke's ashes, but the housekeeper said se was in China on a conference."

Mac looked between them.

"Housekeeper? When and in what world would Robin ever have a housekeeper?"

Patrick stood up and paced.

Mac tried to wrap his mind around all of this.

"When you spoke to her after Duke was killed, how did she sound?"

Anna and Patrick were quiet.

"You can't be serious. You didn't talk to her? Why? What was her excuse?"

Anna looked embarrassed.

"She didn't have one. We just couldn't reach her."

Mac was livid.

"When has Robin ever turned her back on her family when they needed her? When would she ever choose work over any one of you?"

Patrick shrugged.

"She chose to stay away when I begged her to come home. She's different, Mac. Detached."

"Yeah, I'm going to assume two years of being held prisoner might change someone. It's good that you made it all about you and never once tried to help her."

Patrick wiped his face.

"Will you help us find her?"

Mac looked at Patrick,

"We need to talk to Jason. He is the only one who has knowledge of Robin's last whereabouts."

Patrick was quiet as something occurred to him.

"Patrick? What is it?" Anna asked.

"When I saw Robin at Crichton Clark, she said Jason died and then we spoke to via Skype after the explosion at the clinic."

Anna nodded.

"Right. So what are you thinking?"

"That was the same time that Jason was brought in as a John Doe, or Jake Doe. That call must have been when she was taken again. She told Emma she was on her way home with her friend and then he made it but she didn't."

"When was that?" Mac asked.

"A little over a year ago," Patrick said.

"And what did she tell you while on Skype?" Mac was livid.

Anna saw Patrick was lost in thought.

"She needed space to figure things out. She was going to Paris. She didn't feel she deserved to be with Emma until she could get her head on straight."

Mac shook his head.

"Get Jason here."

"He's on his way."

"Where is Robert? Were you able to reach him?"

Anna nodded.

"He's working on finding Intel on Cassadine Island. He will head there soon."

"So we think she's being held there?"

"That's where Helena was living. That's where they found little Jake. It seems like she would be there if Helena is holding her," Anna said.

"I think I should pay Nikolas a visit," Patrick said.

Mac nodded and looked at Anna.

"We'll stay and speak with Jason."

XXXX

Patrick made his way to Windemere as he went over everything for the millionth time in his head. Robin seemed to be in imminent danger and if she was on the Island, then maybe Nikolas could help.

He couldn't entertain the thought that Nikolas was involved in this. He just couldn't.

"Hi Dr. Drake," Alfred said as he opened the door. "Mr. Cassadine is in the study waiting for you."

Patrick nodded at Alfred and went in. He called ahead and Nikolas had no idea why he was there.

"Patrick? I'm surprised to see you. I'm also surprised Sam isn't with you."

Patrick walked to him.

"This is about Robin. I need your help."

Surprise covered Nik's face as he stood up.

"Robin? What do you mean? Is she here?"

"I think your grandmother has her. I need information about the island in Greece."

Dread filled Nikolas at Patrick's words. He was afraid of this. He knew his grandmother was hiding something big, but he didn't think it could be Robin. He couldn't imagine that.

Not again.

"Nikolas? I need you to answer me."

"Why would you even think she was there? I thought she left because you made her wait while you were with Sabrina. I don't blame her, really. Robin always deserved to come first in your life and she didn't."

Patrick didn't have time for this.

"I can take all of the verbal barbs you want to throw at me, but given your track record, I'm not sure you have room to talk. All I care about right now is helping Robin. She sent a distress call to Emma and the only connection I have to where she might be is Jason and Jason was held by Helena. If you were ever a man who loved Robin, please help us."

"I have always loved Robin. Unlike you, that has never changed."

"For fucks sake, Nikolas. I don't give a shit about your hatred of me. I have saved your life and so has Robin. My daughter and your son are friends. I am asking you to help me gain access to your family compound so I can find her. Please."

Nikolas looked at him.

"I would never willingly hurt Robin."

"I want to believe that."

Nikolas paced.

"What did you mean about a distress call?"

Patrick explained what Robin said and then he told Nikolas about what Jason said.

"He remembers Robin waking him up?"

"Yes. She told me it didn't work, but she lied. I thought she was choosing to stay away, but now I know she wasn't. She was being held, Nikolas, and it had to be by Helena. Victor is dead and she should have come home, but she didn't."

"Victor? My Uncle Victor was involved?"

Patrick sighed.

"He is the one who convinced her to leave in the first place. He told her he had Jason and she could save him."

Nikolas was livid.

"You didn't come to me? You never thought to ask me if I had any idea as to what my family might be planning?"

Patrick couldn't do this now.

"Nikolas, she is in trouble and we have all done the wrong thing. I need to find her and this is my only lead. Will you help us or not?"

"I'll have my jet fueled and ready to take us there," he said.

"Anna and Mac are coming with us. Robin needs her family."

Nikolas nodded.

He had to try and manage this rescue, somehow. He had so much to lose if they figured everything out.

Patrick went to call Anna and fill her in and Nikolas picked up his own phone.

He had no idea his grandmother had Robin, but now it all made sense. Victor must have wanted Robin to revive Stavros and Helena and used Jason as a means to secure her services.

How did he let this happen?

Helping Liz get Jason was one thing, but this was Robin.

Had he fallen so far off the rails that he allowed her to be tormented by his family?

"Nikolas?" Patrick interrupted his thoughts.

"Sorry. The jet will be ready in a few hours."

Patrick nodded.

"I need to make arrangements for Emma. I'll meet you back here in an hour."

Nikolas nodded and made one more call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please leave a review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

"I don't like involving Nikolas. I don't trust him," Anna said after Patrick told her what he said.

"I don't either, but he has always been close to Robin. He helped rescue her last time and I think if there are obstacles once we get there, he might help us to get inside," Patrick said.

"I think we should use him to get there, but then move off on our own," Mac said. "We can talk on the plane, but we need to go."

"Is Jason meeting us?" Patrick asked. "I think that's a bad idea."

Anna nodded.

"We spoke and he is going with or without us. I think we all need to work together, so he is meeting us at the launch."

Patrick sighed and nodded.

"Whatever it takes. We have to help her. I really feel like she doesn't have much time."

They all nodded and Patrick took one last look around his house. Emma was staying with Felicia and he needed to be able to bring her home the best Christmas present ever.

He needed Robin.

XXXX

A few hours later, they were all on the plane on the way to Greece. Robert was meeting them there and tensions on the plane were high.

"My grandmother is dead, so if she was involved, then the guards may have decided to abandon the project."

"The project? Robin is a project?" Patrick asked.

"I don't mean it like that. I'm trying to figure out what happened," Nik said.

"I don't know why we are even trusting you at all," Jason said as he walked over. "You know so much more than you're saying and for all we know you could be leading us into a trap."

"Are you going to punch me again? Put me in a chokehold?" Nikolas baited.

"You both need to back off," Mac said. "We need to figure out where she might be held. I need the blueprints to the compound," he looked at Nik.

"I'll email them," he said and opened his laptop.

Patrick walked to sit with Anna who was watching Robin's message over and over.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

Anna looked at him and her eyes were swimming.

"She looks so scared and her eyes are almost glassy and empty. Even when she was a little girl, her eyes were a window to every emotion she felt. She didn't have to say anything and we heard her. I just don't understand how I let this happen. I am her mother, Patrick. I failed her in the most horrific way."

"I failed her, too. I have been so hurt and angry with her that I allowed that to cloud my judgment and because of that, she has suffered for another year as a prisoner."

Mac walked over and sat down.

"Do you know what today is?" he asked them softly.

"What?" Patrick asked.

"This is the 20th anniversary of when Stone died. Robin has been living with HIV for 20 years."

They were all quiet as they thought of what she had gone through.

Mac wiped his eyes and looked at Patrick.

"She was so strong back then, but also fragile and lost. If I could have looked into the future and told her she would grow to be a doctor and have a beautiful daughter, it would have seemed impossible. But Robin has always been extraordinary. She deserves this life and her daughter deserves to be with her," Mac said to nobody in particular.

Patrick felt like such a fool. Robin had lived a lifetime before him and the bonds she formed with Sonny and Jason as a result of Stone were real and powerful.

He should have understood.

"I wish I had been there for her," Anna said. "I can't imagine what it was like for her and for you," she looked at Mac.

"Robin was this beacon of hope for us. I remember sitting with her after she told me Alan told her she was positive. She was so torn about whether or not to tell Stone before he died. She knew it would destroy him and she didn't think she could do it," Mac said and looked at Patrick. "Did she tell you about that?"

Patrick nodded almost imperceptibly.

She tried.

He never wanted to listen.

Mac was lost in his memory and continued.

"She said there had never been any lies between them and he needed to know the truth. After she told him, he was inconsolable. He hated himself and he was so worried she would suffer and he wouldn't be there for her like she was for him."

Anna squeezed his hand.

"How did she help him?"

"I talked to him. Robin had to tell Sonny and she was a mess of so many emotions, but I sat with Stone and I told him I wasn't angry with him. We loved him and he needed to be at peace with everything. He was a 19 year old kid and he was dying. As much as I complained about him being with Robin, he was a good kid and he deserved so much better. Robin deserved so much better," he said angrily and wiped his face.

Patrick didn't remember even asking Robin how it was when she told Sonny or how she told everyone else. He never embraced that part of her life.

They were all startled out of their memories when the pilot came on and told them they were approaching Greece,

Jason walked over and looked at them as Nik sat alone.

"I really don't trust him," he looked at Patrick. "I know you don't like me, but I need for you to be smart about this. When we were here last week, Nikolas had control over everything. I doubt that anything was happening that he didn't know about. If Robin is there, I know he knows about it."

Patrick nodded.

"I hear you. I just don't know how he could have gone so far off the deep end as to hurt Robin. They have been friends for years. Nikolas would never hurt her."

Jason looked at Patrick.

"Like you wouldn't?"

Patrick glared at him.

"You think you know it all, do you? You think you have one fucking memory and now you're an expert on all things Robin?"

"I think I remembered a conversation where my friend was crushed because you dumped her. I remember her wanting nothing more than to come home to you and her daughter and I see now that you shacked up with my wife. The woman married to the man she gave up everything to save. I think that constitutes letting her down."

"Okay, enough," Anna said. "Sit down and get ready for landing. We have enough to figure out without a measuring contest between the two of you."

Patrick shook his head and sat down and Jason sat down, neither one taking their eyes off each other.

"I have people waiting for us as soon as we land," Nikolas said as he walked over to where they were sitting.

Anna nodded and he went back to sit down.

Mac glared at Nikolas.

"If he is involved, I'll kill him."

Anna looked at Mac.

"You will have to get in line."

XXXX

Robin tried to think of a plan. The captors hadn't been back in hours and she was certain she was either left her to die or they would be back to finish her.

She didn't really care anymore about herself. She didn't want to die, of course, but she couldn't bear to be kept in this pit for any longer. She was mad. Mad at her family and mad at herself. She was mad at Jason and her own damn loyalty.

She looked at her hand and the ring she still wore.

They never took it from her and for that, she was grateful. She knew Patrick divorced her. She also knew, thanks to Helena's particular form of torture, that Patrick had moved on.

But for Robin, as angry as she was, Patrick still held her heart.

She loved him. Purely and deeply.

She never thought she would find a love like she had with him and she was heartbroken that he moved on.

She shivered as she sat in the cold room and a memory played through her mind.

 _Anna: I came to spend time with our daughter. You know, you're a fine one to question my motives. You're part of the reason she needs me._

 _Robert: What did I do?_

 _Anna: You decided to put down roots here in Port Charles. That can't be good._

 _Robert: Well, I had some time between assignments. I decided to spend that time with Robin, and we've been doing great. Right, honey?_

 _Anna: Yes, I can tell. I mean, my first clue was when she was begging you to stay out of her life._

 _Robin: Okay, I am standing here. I could give you my opinion._

 _Anna: Yes, of course, I know. I mean, this is all just - are you all right? How are you?_

 _Robin: I'm fine._

 _Anna: How's your man?_

 _Robin: No man._

 _Anna: You know, I did a little background search on him - actually, it was kind of extensive. He's very accomplished, your Dr. Drake, and I saw a picture of him. He's gorgeous._

 _Robin: Yes, he's gorgeous, but he's also a jerk. Fortunately, he's not my boyfriend._

 _Anna: Really?_

 _Robin: Really._

 _Anna: I thought you two were on, you know, the fast track._

 _Robin: Well, you thought wrong, okay? I don't even like him._

 _Anna: Oh, come on, Robin. You don't think I can recognize a deep, deep state of denial when I see it? Whatever. He's a man; he'll come around._

 _Robert: You know, on this occasion, your mother's right. But, hey, he's a guy. And you're a strong, intelligent, gorgeous woman._

 _Robin: Well, this is all irrelevant because he told me tonight that he doesn't want to see me anymore, which is, of course, fine with me._

 _Anna: Men are swine. That's it, that's all there is to it, they're swine._

 _Robert: Hey, look, it - it's not his fault he's a fool._

 _Anna: Don't just stand there, Robert. Go make the cretin pay for breaking our daughter's heart._

Robin wiped her eyes as she thought of that moment and the joy she had in being with her parents and talking about her life. As upset she was at the fight she had with Patrick, talking to her parents was something she never took for granted.

What if Emma never got to experience that because of the choices Robin made? Would Emma even know how much Robin adored her?

Everything about this situation was hopeless and she had no reason to believe anyone would help her.

She knew Patrick was furious.

She knew he had moved on.

She just wished he believed in her.

She wished someone she loved believed in her.

Her heart froze when she heard someone coming. Her eyes opened with fear when she saw who it was.

"Oh no, please," she cried and then everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

"Wake up Dr. Scorpio," a voice said as Robin struggled to regain her bearings.

The last thing she remembered was the bag going over her head.

No, that wasn't the last thing.

She opened her eyes and the bile rose in her throat.

"What's wrong? Not happy to see me?" Jerry asked as he walked up to Robin. "I figured you missed our time alone together."

Robin tried to move and realized she was chained to the floor with a metal cuff around her ankle.

"Resorting to chains? That has never been your style," she said with disgust.

"I know, but it really isn't up to me," he winked. "I have orders and they were explicit."

"Orders? Is Helena still pulling your strings?"

He grinned and walked to take her hand, but she moved away like she was stung.

"I am afraid our dear sweet Mrs. Cassadine is no longer with us."

Robin rolled her eyes.

"Right, are you trying to cheer me up or tell me I need to revive her again?

Jerry chuckled.

"There have been a few other developments. I have someone else here to see you and they have their own plans. I am just the middleman. It's too bad the drug you were working on failed. You are a bit less valuable now, but luckily there are always out there looking to hurt the Scorpio legacy."

"Why don't you just kill me? Why is this some game with my life? Three years I've lost and there is no end in sight. Why not just kill me? I failed. I can't create any more drugs. I'm not fucking Frankenstein. Just let me be already," she cried, angry at showing weakness.

"Jobbin Robin, it isn't like you to give up. What about Emma? She needs her mummy. Especially now that her daddy and Sweet Sam have broken up. Poor little girl is crushed. How many replacements is this now? Two? Three? Although I don't think we can call Britt a replacement. Emma certainly didn't like her."

"Shut up about my daughter. You are a pig and if it's the last thing I ever do, I'll destroy you."

"Oh, don't be so cruel. I thought we had something going on before, Robin. You know, a symbiotic relationship. You saved my life and I appreciate that."

"And this is how you repay me? Why not let me go? Why are you so cruel? What would Jax think about this?"

"Nice try, but my brother and we have always kept our business and personal lives separate. He is happy and content and I'll be sure to say hello next time we break bread."

Robin moved to sit on the floor and she held her knees against her chest.

She was done with this. Whatever was going to happen was going to happen.

"Aww, don't be so sad," Jerry said. "I do have a gift for you before I hand you off."

Robin didn't look at him. She put her head on her knees.

"Enjoy," he said and opened a laptop, placing it out of her reach. He pushed play and Nik and Elizabeth's face came on the screen. They were having a conversation about Jason. Robin looked and after a few minutes, her eyes filled with tears.

"They knew who he was? All this time? They knew and never said anything?" she said to herself.

"They knew it all and let Sam go on believing her husband was dead and gone. Elizabeth even encouraged your husband to bring Sam into his and Emma's life, knowing Jason was alive and well."

"But why? Why would they do that? Why would Nikolas lie to his cousin?"

"Money and power can make people do strange things. It's been a pleasure, as always," Jerry said and took the laptop before leaving.

Robin sat in the cold room and felt something within her die. Her husband and mother had believed the worst. Nobody had even tried to look for her. Elizabeth allowed Emma to get attached to Sam while knowing what the truth would do.

And Nikolas. Her friend for so many years, kept this secret.

A terrible thought occurred to her.

Did Nik know she was being held? Had this betrayal really covered everyone she had ever loved?

She tried to believe that Jason would have come for her had he remembered, but even that was fading.

There was only so much a person could take.

She wiped her tears as the door opened again and she didn't react. She had nothing left.

"It's time to enact the final part of the plan," Cesar Faison said and smiled at his wife, the woman who tortured Robin, Leisl Obrecht.

Robin didn't move. She didn't react. She simply gave up.

XXXX

"So we're just supposed to wait here until Nikolas deems it's okay to enter?" Patrick asked Anna and Mac as they stood in the foyer of the Cassadine compound. Nikolas had gone off to check on things.

"I'm going to search. I'm not waiting for anyone else," Jason said and went to leave when an older gentleman came in and stopped him.

"If you do anything that puts my daughter in any more danger than you already have, then I will stop you."

"Robert?" Anna said and Mac walked to his brother.

"What the hell has gone on in the year I left? I walked away when Robin was happy at home with you and Emma. Now I hear this mess has happened again and nobody did anything until now?"

"We need to find her. Talking about blame is pointless right now. We can't trust Nikolas," Jason said.

"Who in the bloody hell are you?" Robert asked.

"That's Jason Morgan," Anna said.

"Robin brought me back to life and I have been living all year with no memory of what happened. I remember her now and I know she wanted to come home. Now I'm going to find her."

Robert looked at Patrick and Anna and shook his head.

"I have eyes throughout the compound. We should split up and search the rooms. Drake should stay here and wait."

"Like hell I will," Patrick said.

"Have you ever even held a weapon? The last thing we need is for you to shoot yourself," Robert said, his anger at all that happened dripping from every breath.

Patrick glared at him.

"I get it. You're pissed. You think I let her down and you're right, but don't stand here like you're some father of the year. We have all let her down and now we're going to make it up to her. I can handle a knife and I guarantee I will cut with a precision none of you can match. Now stop treating me like a piece of shit and I will search with you."

Robert looked at Anna and she nodded.

"Fine. You go with Jason and the three of us will split up. Shoot first and ask questions later," Robert said.

Anna handed Patrick a knife and he took it, looking at Jason and the two of them walked down one hall while the others went different ways.

XXXX

"I don't like this," Anna said to Robert and Mac a little while later. "This has Faison written all over it."

They had to step over the guards they had to shoot as they approached a lab.

Mac pushed open the door and they all gasped.

"Fuck. This is just like the last time we found her," Robert said. "How did this happen? How did they get her again?" Robert asked.

Anna picked up some of the clothes and journals that were obviously from her daughter.

"I don't understand. Was she never in Paris? Was it all a lie to mislead us? Why would she do that?"

"Why do you think? To protect all of you. She has given up years of her life for others," Mac said.

Anna felt her eyes fill with tears.

"I spent months worried about her and I never followed up. I even pushed Patrick to be with Sam," she spoke in disbelief of her own actions.

"Look," Mac said, ignoring their cries of self-pity. "This is an entry from yesterday."

Robert looked and saw Robin's writing and description of the changes in her guards' behavior the past week. She was keeping a running account of her captivity."

"They must have recently moved her. She has to be here somewhere," Anna said.

"Let's keep looking."

XXXX

Patrick followed behind Jason as they went room to room. They had found nothing and Patrick was growing increasingly worried that they were simply too late.

He was about to say something when Jason froze.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. I think I remember this, or something like this. I don't know how, or why, but it's familiar."

"It's set up like Crighton Clark. I noticed that when we entered this hall. You probably remember that."

"You're right," Jason said. "I remember finding Robin."

"Where? Can you remember where?"

Jason closed his eyes and then took off down a corridor, Patrick on his heels. They came to a set of doors and burst through, but there was nothing there.

"Over here," Jason said and went to the wall, feeling over the painted material. Patrick had no idea what he was doing until the wall moved and opened to another hallway.

The two men raced down the darkened hall and to a door at the end. They heard nothing, so they kicked it open and before they could react, Jason was flung against the wall and Patrick was kicked in the stomach, crumpling to the floor.

"Oh look, the cavalry is here," Faison said as he stood there while the guards restrained both Patrick and Jason.

"Why Dr. Drake, I would have thought you knew better than to damage those hands of yours," Dr. Obrecht said as she looked at him. "What are you thinking?"

"Where is she? What have you done to my wife?"

"Your wife? I'm pretty sure you ended that a long time ago. In fact, we have informed Robin of just how easily you all moved on without her. Imagine her surprise, learning her mother and husband believed she would so easily abandon her daughter. Quite an eye opener for Dr. Scorpio."

"You don't know anything," Patrick struggled to get away and Jason finally overpowered the guard holding him and shot him dead. He held the gun on the other and stared.

"Let him go," he commanded.

The guard moved and Patrick straightened his shirt as he glared at the couple.

"Where is she?"

Faison grinned.

"Is Anna here?"

"You sick son of a bitch," Patrick threw Faison against the wall. "Where is Robin?"

The guard ran to pull Patrick away when Jason shot him in the leg. The guard crumpled to the ground and Patrick started choking Faison.

"Where is she? I'll kill you!"

Dr. Obrecht got nervous and motioned to the side door.

"She is in there, but I should warn you," she began when Patrick ran to the door, opening it and staring at Jerry Jax.

"Hello Paddy boy," he sneered. "Long time no see? Any log's I should be wary of?"

"Jerry?" Patrick said in disbelief. "You are behind this?"

"Oh, there is a whole group of us," he smiled. "Not the sharpest tool in the shed, huh?"

Patrick was floored and suddenly, he saw a sight that stopped his heart.

There, crumpled on the floor, chained like a dog, was Robin.

"Oh God," he said brokenly as he went to her. He gently turned her over and smoothed her hair from her face.

"What did I do to you?" he cried as he checked for a pulse. "How did I let this happen?"

"Such concern," Jerry said. "So late."

Jerry smiled motioned to a guard who seemed to come out of nowhere to pull Patrick back. He did and Patrick shoved him away.

Jerry smirked and walked to put his gun on the table while he looked at Patrick.

"So, is it time to end this? Do you have it in you to shoot me? Will this be the one thing to bring you back to your true love?"

Patrick watched as Jason walked in and looked at them.

"Faison and Obrecht are down. Who is this guy?"

"Why hello Mr. Morgan," Jerry smiled. "Long time no see."

Patrick turned to look as Anna walked in and saw Jerry.

"Where is she?" Anna cried.

"Over there. She's alive, but unconscious," Patrick said.

Anna went to go to her when Jerry aimed the gun at Patrick.

"Move any closer and I'll kill him."

Anna froze and Jason had his gun trained on the guard who stood near Robin.

"This is going to end and it isn't going to be good for you," Anna said.

"I wouldn't bet on that. I have connections you couldn't begin to imagine. Now put the gun down before I kill him. Both of you."

Robert and Jason waited and then put the guns down before Jerry grinned.

"That's good," he said and walked to Patrick. "You know, you have never been good enough for her. She is brilliant and beautiful and you did more damage to her than I ever could."

"Shut up. Shut up right now!" Patrick yelled.

They all jumped when a shot rang out and they looked as Robin stood up, holding a gun and pointing it at Jerry.

"Well look who joined the party," Jerry said.

Robin stood on shaky legs and pointed the gun.

"This ends now," she said and aimed at Jerry.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

"Are you going to shoot me?" Jerry asked as Robin held the gun on him. "After all we've through together?"

"Shut up!" Robin yelled. "I am not doing this anymore. You need to die."

"But then who would I use to have all this fun?"

"Robin, look at me," Patrick said, trying to wrap his mind around the scene in front of him. Robin was there, but she was obviously not well. She looked pale and tired and there were dark circles under her eyes.

"You were right," Jerry smirked. "Paddy boy finally came to see you. I'm sure you didn't think it would take as long as it did, but still, good effort," Jerry said to Patrick.

"Shut up. What the hell have you done? What has been going on here?" Patrick yelled.

Jerry held the gun on Patrick and Robin held her gun on Jerry.

"You need to die. You have taken years from me and it has to stop," Robin said, almost as if in a trance.

"And if you shoot me, you will have to live with that," Jerry said. "You are brilliant and smart and way too trusting, but you aren't a killer. How will you live with yourself?"

Robin's hand shook as she looked at her parents and then at Patrick. Her eyes finally rested on Jason.

"I was trying to do right by Sam and Danny. I was trying to make sure nobody else went through what I went through. I didn't want Danny to grow up and not know his father. I didn't want you to be kept alone for years like I was. I didn't mean for this to happen. I never meant to be away from my daughter," she said as her tears fell.

"Robin, please," Patrick said as Jason held Robin's gaze. "This isn't you. Let your parents take care of him. Let me take you home to our daughter. This isn't you."

She didn't move the gun, but she rolled her eyes.

"You can stop talking, too. You don't know anything about me," she said angrily.

Patrick shook his head.

"I have loved you for years, Robin. I know what makes you laugh and cry. I know your fears and your triumphs. I know you and you are not a killer."

"You know nothing about me!" she screamed. "You thought I abandoned our daughter. You believed the worst about me and you left me to rot. You think you know me? You don't know anything about me. You have brought three women into your bed since I was taken and one of them was the wife of the man I wanted to help. You don't know anything about me. You don't know me at all," she said as the gun fell from her hands and she sank to the ground.

Jerry took that moment to raise his weapon and Robert grabbed his knife and threw it, killing Jerry on the spot.

Anna and Mac subdued the guards quickly while Jason and Patrick ran to Robin.

"Get away from me!" she cried when Patrick tried to touch her.

"You heard her, move!" Jason said as he looked at Robin.

"Jason? Are you really okay?" she asked.

"The boy with no future," he said.

"The girl with no past," she smiled softly.

"You gave up everything to save me?"

"I couldn't live with myself or look at my daughter if I didn't try. Do you remember everything?"

"Nothing except waking up and seeing you. You saved me and I thought you were going home. We talked in the car and I remember what you said. When you dropped me off at Sonny's, I was hit by a car and nothing else came back to me. If I had remembered, I would have found you."

"I know that. It's okay," she said.

Mac walked over and Robin reached to hug him.

"Uncle Mac! I've missed you so much."

"How I've missed you, too," Mac said. "You should have told me what was happening. I would have helped you."

"I know. I'm sorry. I did everything wrong and I can't ever change it. I'm so sorry I let everyone down," she cried.

"Robin?" Anna said as she walked over.

"Can I go see Emma? I don't know that she will ever forgive me, but I need to try and explain. I need a chance to fix her broken heart," she said as she tried to stand up, but faltered.

"Please, let me help," Patrick said.

"You've done enough," Jason said. "You make me sick."

"I could give two shits about what you think of me. My life was blown apart because of you and I lost the only woman I ever loved because of you. You do nothing but destroy everything and I want you out of my life."

"Are you talking about Sam? Is she the only woman you ever loved?" Jason asked. "My wife?"

"Who? Sam? No," Patrick walked to Robin. "This is the only woman who has ever had my heart."

"What happened?" Nikolas burst into the room and saw the carnage.

"Nothing. We took care of it all," Robert said and crossed his arms.

Nikolas walked to Robin and Patrick looked at him.

"You were here? This whole time?" he asked incredulously.

Robin slapped Nikolas hard across the face, stunning him.

"You knew who Jason was and you never said anything. You and Elizabeth and Laura all knew for months and you never told anyone. How dare you look at me like you care about anyone but yourself. You make me sick!"

Patrick and Jason looked at Nikolas.

"Wait, Elizabeth knew? But she pushed me to move on with Sam. Why would she do that?" Patrick asked. "She allowed Emma to get attached?"

"There is no way Elizabeth could have known and not said anything," Jason agreed.

"Stop! I can't listen to this anymore," Robin said and Patrick felt the weight of all that happened hit him like a ton of bricks.

"I knew you knew. You lying sack of shit!" Jason said and lunged at Nik, but Mac stopped him.

"We need to get Robin out of here. All of you can take a seat where your problems are concerned. Robin has played second fiddle to you for the last time."

Patrick looked as Robin passed out and he gently gathered her in his arms.

"Let's get out of here and get home to Emma," he said.

Robert and Anna nodded and Mac led the way. Jason watched Nikolas as he followed.

XXXX

Mac and Robert sat with Robin in the back of the plane as Jason and Patrick sat looking at Nikolas.

Anna wanted to be with Robin, but she wanted to speak to the men first.

"I'm sorry I never told you what happened," Robin said to Mac as she sat in the chair, trying to believe this was real.

"You need to stop apologizing," Mac smiled. "I just hate that you had to spend so much time believing your family didn't care. We did. We do."

"My brother is right," Robert smiled as he held Robin's hand. "I have done nothing to make you proud of me as a dad, but I am so proud to have you as my daughter. I don't know of anyone with more strength and honor than you and I can't wait to see you home with your beautiful daughter."

Robin's eyes filled with tears.

"Do you think she will forgive me? She's just a little girl and she won't understand why I haven't been there. All she knows is that every mother figure in her life has walked out and she hasn't been able to reconcile that. I never wanted her to wonder if she was loved. I never wanted this for her."

"She has always known she was loved by both of her parents," Patrick said as he walked up.

"You said you would stay away through the flight," Robert said angrily.

"No, dad, it's okay. I need to talk to Patrick. Can you both give us some time?" Robin asked.

Mac and Robert glared at Patrick as they walked to the front area of the plane and Patrick sat down.

"I know we have a lot to discuss and I know so many things are a mess, but I need you to understand that Emma has always been loved and she has always known who her mother is. She adores you and nobody has ever taken your place in her life," Patrick said.

"That sounds nice and neat, Patrick, but as a child who was left behind, I know the resentment she must feel. She has had you with her and that is the most amazing thing. You are the best father and I am so happy for that, but the choices I've made and the time I've lost are things I can't take back. I just want a chance to try and make her understand. Everything I did was to keep her safe. I would live a life of solitude if it meant she wasn't harmed."

Patrick felt his eyes fill with tears as he listened to her.

"It's not just on you, Robin."

She looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I chose to upset her life by bringing so many women into our home. I allowed her to get attached when I knew it wouldn't last. Her sadness is on me, and not you."

"You didn't know what would or wouldn't last. From what I saw, you were happy with Sam," she said, trying hard to keep the anger out of her words.

"How did you even know about that?"

"Helena showed me videos. Se liked to use it as 'motivation' for me. She had cameras on Emma and if I ever was insubordinate, I was given a reminder of what was at stake. Sometimes the videos included you and Sam."

Patrick sighed and ran his hand over his face.

"I don't believe this. I don't know what to say. I don't understand how you let me leave the clinic without telling me what was happening."

Robin stared at him in disbelief.

"I did. I told you in every way I could without getting you or Sam killed. You didn't see the signs. You ignored what was happening because you were hurt. I get it. I even understand it to a point. What I can't do anymore is care about you or what you do with your life. I want to see Emma and be a part of her life and I don't want anything more from you."

"Robin, we have to talk through this," Patrick said.

"Actually, I'm done having other people dictate what I do. I will be making my own decisions. I will be moving on with my life and I will be doing it without you."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

"What do you mean? I understand you're angry, but everything has changed now. I don't want to watch from the sidelines. I need you to let me help you," Patrick said as he looked at Robin.

Something wasn't right. She was angry, and he understood that, but there was something more to it.

"Patrick, I need for you to let me go," she said brokenly. "It's too late."

"I don't believe that," he said and took her hand in his. "Shit, Robin, your pulse is racing."

"Will you make sure Emma knows I didn't want to leave her?" she asked with an urgency in her voice. "I need her to know I have always loved her and I should have never put anyone over my need to be with her. Please promise me you'll help her understand that."

He felt his own tears come as he nodded.

"Emma adores you. You have always been her hero. Please talk to me. What's going on?"

She was sweating and he could see her lips were turning blue.

"Robin? Robin?" he yelled.

"I need help here! I need my bag and oxygen. We need oxygen!"

Everyone scrambled to get him what he needed and Patrick started an IV while Robin fought to stay awake.

"What is it? What happened?" Mac and Robert looked at them.

"I don't know," Patrick said as he fought his panic. He looked at Robin as he adjusted the oxygen.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think it would be so quick. I thought I could move on and you would think I was over you," she said weakly.

"What would be quick? What are you talking about? I need to know so I can help you," he said.

Robin's eyes fluttered as she took a breath.

"Poison. I was trying to save Helena and it wasn't working. Jerry got mad and thought I was lying, so he injected me with something. Whatever was given to Helena. He figured if I had a cure, I would use it to save myself. I couldn't save her. I couldn't save myself," she said.

Anna looked at her daughter and then Robert.

"You killed him. We have no way of knowing what he used."

Jason turned and went to Nikolas.

"You did this! You poisoned Helena and now you poisoned Robin!"

Nikolas was sitting there, trying to wrap his mind around all that happened.

"What are you talking about? I never touched Robin. I never knew she was there."

Patrick ran to him and pleaded.

"I don't care what you've done. I don't care what your motivation was. Robin needs help and I need a way to start. What did you give to Helena? What did Jerry use? I need to save her, please."

Nikolas looked at him.

"I don't know."

"She saved you after the hostage crisis. She lied for you and your family has held her hostage for years. What more can she give up for you? What else does she need to do to prove her loyalty? She is going to die! Emma needs her mother and I need her. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Patrick yelled.

The plane hit some turbulence and they all were jostled around.

"We are beginning our descent into Port Charles and it's going to be a bit bumpy. Please fasten your seatbelts until we are on the ground," the pilot spoke over the intercom.

Patrick glared at Nikolas and Jason looked at him.

"Go sit with Robin. I'll get the answer we need."

Patrick nodded and went back to Robin.

Robert and Mac looked at Patrick as he sat down next to her and they went back to the front of the plane.

"Hey, how are you doing?" he asked as he smoothed her hair away from her face.

She looked at him and the light was gone from her eyes.

"I want to see Emma before I can't talk anymore. I need to try and help her understand. Do you think that's okay? Will it be worse if she sees me?"

"Look at me," he said as he stroked her cheek. "I'm going to fix this. I will find the answer and you're going to be okay."

"It can't be done," she cried. "I tried. I knew he was going to kill me and I tried everything to get home to you and Emma. I tried Patrick and I failed."

He shook his head.

"No, I failed, Robin. I failed and I won't do it again. We will fix this, but I need for you to fight. I can't have you give up, okay? I have so much to make up to you and I intend on doing just that. Please don't give up."

She held his hand tighter as the plane hit more turbulence.

"I'm tired. I'm just really tired."

He sat next to her and put his arm around her, holding her gently.

"I know. You rest and I'll do everything else."

She laid her head on his shoulder as they came in for a landing.

XXXX

Patrick was on the phone an hour later, arranging everything he could and calling in every contact of Robin's he could find. They were getting her settled into a private room at the hospital and Patrick wanted everyone vetted who was coming near her.

"We need her labs back asap!" he yelled at the nurse. "I need to know every single thing we find in her blood."

"Yes doctor," the nurse said and hurried to the lab.

"Patrick, what can we do?" Epiphany asked.

"I need you to make her comfortable. I don't want her to suffer anymore," he said as his chin quivered. "I need her to know she's loved and needed."

Epiphany smiled and nodded.

"That all goes without saying. I'll be with her until you can come back in."

"Thank you. I need to talk to Emma. I need to fix this."

"Let's wait for the labs and go from there. Dr. Ritens is on his way from the CDC. Robin has worked with him for a long time and she respects him. Maybe he can help."

Patrick thanked her and she went into the room. He turned when he heard his daughter.

"Daddy? Are you okay?" Emma cried as she ran into his arms.

"Hey baby," he smiled as he held her. "Is Aunt Maxie here with you?"

"Yeah, but she was talking to Grandma and Uncle Mac. I got worried."

He smiled and walked to the chair by the wall.

"I need to tell you something, but I need for you to listen carefully, okay?"

Emma nodded.

"Mommy is here."

"She is? She came home?" Emma asked excitedly.

"Yeah, she did, but there is something we didn't know about where mommy has been."

"What do you mean?"

"Mommy didn't want to stay away. She was in trouble and I didn't know. She was trying for a really long time to come home to us and she couldn't. She is worried you might be a little angry with her."

"I'm not angry, daddy. Can I see her? Is she in her office?"

Patrick's heart cracked a little more.

"There's more, Em. Mommy isn't feeling very well. She is sick and I'm going to work really hard to help make her feel better. I want you to see her, but I don't want you to be scared."

"She's sick? What's wrong with her?" Emma's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm trying to figure that out. How about I take you to see her and you can sit with her while I work on some medicine?"

"Okay."

He took her hand and they went to the room.

XXXX

Robin opened her eyes and saw a familiar face.

"Epiphany?"

"That's right. Only the best for my favorite researcher," Epiphany said as she choked back her own emotions. This woman was a shell of the doctor she knew.

"I'm so happy to see you."

"Well we are happy to see you, too," Epiphany said. "What can I get to make you more comfortable?"

"I just want to be able to talk to my daughter. I need her to understand. I also need to talk to Patrick. I made so many mistakes and now I need to fix what I can before it's too late."

Epiphany sat down and smoothed the blanket.

"Look, I don't know the specifics about what happened or where you've been. What I do know is that the love in Drake Juniors eyes hasn't been back in his eyes until now and the passion in his step has been missing since you left. Whatever happened, whatever took place, none of it matters when it comes to those we love. He adores you and he's been lost without you."

Robin felt her energy waning.

"I've missed him and Emma so much," she said and closed her eyes.

Epiphany looked up as Patrick walked in with Emma. She stood up and smiled at them as she walked out.

Patrick looked at Emma and smiled.

"Come on. Let's go talk to mommy."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

"Mommy?" Emma said softly as she approached the bed.

Robin's brown eyes opened and her face lit up.

"Emma? Is that really you?" She asked as the flush in her cheeks made her face glow.

"It's me," Emma said tentatively. "Are you okay?"

Robin looked at Patrick who was holding back tears.

"I'm so much better because you're here," she said. "Do you want to sit on the bed with me?"

Emma nodded and Patrick helped her onto the bed. She sat down facing Robin and studied her face.

"What happened to you? Why did you stay away for so long?"

Robin felt her tears spill over her cheeks and cursed Jerry for the millionth time.

"I was in a bit of trouble. I wanted to come home every single day and I couldn't. I tried every way I could to be here with you, but I couldn't. I wish I had a way to help you understand," Robin said brokenly.

"You wanted to come home and you couldn't?" Emma asked.

"I wanted to come home, so badly."

"Why didn't you ask for help? Daddy and I would have come and picked you up like when I go to a sleepover and I get a tummy ache. Daddy always comes to get me. I know he would have come to get you. You should have called."

Patrick could see Robin's torment and he felt absolutely horrible.

"Emma, sometimes it's not so simple. Sometimes, despite our best efforts, the people we trust and believe in can let you down. I did that. Mommy tried to tell me she was in trouble and I didn't listen. Please understand that. Mommy wanted to be with you and I didn't help her."

The little girl looked between her parents.

"You said you would always be there for me and mommy. What happened?" She asked Patrick. "How come you didn't go to help her?"

Patrick wiped his eyes and his chin quivered.

"Daddy messed up."

Robin took Emma's hand and smiled at her.

"I want you to believe in me again, Emma. I want you to know how much you mean to me and how proud I am to be your mom. I know you're hurt and sad and upset and I'm so very sorry. I will try every day to make it up to you. Everything about my life is good because of you. Every reason I have for living is made up of you. I love you and I'm sorry."

Emma started to cry and she flung herself into Robin's arms.

"I love you too, mommy!" She cried. "I just missed you so much and I didn't understand why you wouldn't come home. I need my mommy and I love you and daddy so much. I don't want you to go away again. I want to stay with you and daddy always."

Robin held her and kissed her head as she rubbed her back.

"My sweet Emma," she said softly. "You have been through more than anyone should go through."

Patrick sat there and watched them reconnect and he looked up as Epiphany ran in.

"Dr. Drake, we need you to look over the scans."

Robin looked at them as he rushed out and Emma snuggled against her.

She would stay this way as long as she could.

XXXX

"I don't understand," Patrick said as he spoke with the specialist. "If you know what it is, then how come you can't fix it? This was man made so it must be able to be destroyed."

"It's not that simple. I don't know of any research scientist who could come up with something so complex. The formula used here is encrypted and it will take days or weeks for us to figure it out. I wish I had better answers, but I don't. Do you have any way of finding out who created the formula?"

Patrick looked at Epiphany.

"Can you watch Emma for a bit?"

"Anything you need."

Patrick looked at the specialist.

"I think I know who can help."

XXXXX

"I don't understand," Sam said as Jason filled her in on what happened and how they found Robin. "Liz and Nikolas knew all along? They had Robin held hostage?"

"I don't think they knew about Robin. Nikolas seemed genuinely shaken up by that. I don't know how much he knew, but Robin has been held there as long as I've been here. She saved me and then Helena took her."

"All this time? While Patrick and I were together, Robin was being held prisoner?" Sam couldn't believe the reach these monsters had. How did they all miss so many signs?

"Why didn't you tell me Robin tried to save me? Why didn't anyone find out where she was? When you knew I was alive, why didn't anyone go and try to find out where she was?

Sam looked at him and wiped her eyes.

"We thought she lied. She told Patrick it didn't work and you were dead. She was upset and stayed away because of the hurt. We never questioned her. Robin is one of the most honest people I know. People take her at her word."

"But her daughter was here. Didn't it seem weird that she would leave Emma for so long?"

Sam sighed.

"A lot of things make sense now that didn't back then. Everything was wrong, but we didn't connect the dots. I don't know what else to tell you. I'd like to go see Robin and thank her."

Jason was confused.

"Thank her for what?"

She smiled at him and took his hand.

"For saving you. No matter what happens, she saved you and for that, I'm grateful. Danny will grow up knowing his father because of Robin. That means everything."

"She's at the hospital. We can go together, okay?"

Sam nodded.

"I'd like that."

XXXXX

"Where did you take Emma?" Robin asked Patrick after Epiphany took Emma out of the room.

"She can come back later, but right now I need to talk to you about what we found in your blood."

Robin lay back, exhausted.

"It doesn't matter. There is nothing that can be done, Patrick."

"Bullshit. We will find a counter agent. Who made this poison? Did Jerry buy it off the black market? What can you tell me about it?"

Robin looked at him and shook her head.

"No, it's not from the black market."

"Okay, so is it from Faison or someone like him?"

Robin felt her chin quiver.

"No. It's from me. I made it. I did this."

Patrick was afraid of that. He knew what this meant. He knew what Robin did and he knew it was probably futile.

"You made it to kill him, didn't you?" he said.

She held his gaze, both of them holding a conversation without speaking.

"I'll fix it," Patrick said after a pause.

"You can't," she said tearfully. "There's no way."

He stood up and paced.

"Stop it. Stop saying that!"

She cried as he picked up a cup and threw it at the wall.

"Patrick, come here," she said.

"I'm going to fix this," he said brokenly as he looked at her.

"Please come sit here for a minute," she said and her voice was weaker.

He reluctantly sat down and she took his hand in hers.

"I need to tell you something."

"Robin, this is wasting time. I need to go to the lab and figure this out. I need to help you."

She smiled sadly and shook her head.

"It's too late. I know that and so do you. Believe me, the irony is not lost on me. I waited so long for you to find me and when you do, I took the drug that will end my life. It's ridiculous and tragic and everything I never wanted to have happen. I thought he was going to kill me. I know he was and I needed to end things on my terms. I had to take control. I couldn't allow him to take anything more from me and I didn't know what else to do."

"I should have found you so much sooner," he said. "I was so angry and hurt and my ego prevented me from doing what my heart told me. I knew something wasn't right and I believed you chose to stay away. I watched Emma cry and I could have moved heaven and earth to find you, but I didn't. I don't know how you can ever forgive me. I am not the man you deserve. I'm so sorry."

"Patrick, look at me," she said firmly.

He did and she looked right into his soul.

"I need for you to hear me. I love you and I would never have left you alone for so long. I went to help Jason and I wanted to come home. I never stopped loving you and I would never choose anyone over you and Emma. I was so wrong to believe Victor, but I had to try and save my friend. I don't think I could have lived with myself if I didn't try. I just never thought it would cost me everything. I wanted to grow old with you. I wanted to have more children and take trips and love you through it all. I am so profoundly sorry for what's happened. I will always and forever love you."

He went to respond when she fell back and the monitors began to scream.

"No! Oh please, no!" he cried and the nurses and other doctors rushed in.

"What's happening?" Anna and Robert rushed in and Jason and Sam stood at the door.

Patrick began CPR and they all worked on her, trying everything to stabilize her.

"You all need to leave," a nurse pushed Robert and Anna out and they stood there, staring at each other and then at Jason and Sam.

It seemed like an eternity, but Patrick finally walked out, his face ashen.

"Patrick? How is she?" Anna asked.

"She's in a coma. She is unresponsive and it won't be long before she's gone," he said as if in a daze.

"What? That can't be," Anna cried. "We can't let that happen. We have to help her!"

"Who can help? I'll get whoever it is. Please tell me where to go!" Jason cried.

Patrick put his head in his hands and heard a sound that broke what was left of his heart.

"Daddy? I brought mommy some jello. Can I go tell her about school and how good I'm doing? We have so much to talk about and some of it is only for girls, so you don't have to come in. Can I go?"

He looked at his daughter and didn't know how to begin to explain.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

"Patrick?"

Patrick looked up from the microscope and sighed when he saw Sam.

"I'm kind of busy," he said.

"I know. Everyone is worried about you and Emma wondered when you were coming back to the room."

Patrick hated this. He hated that Sam was still hanging around. It wasn't that he disliked her or wanted Emma to be any more upset, but it was a reminder of what a fool he had been.

To be honest, this past week, Sam and Jason had been amazing. Patrick vowed to figure out a cure and he spent every moment he could in the lab, trying his best to go over the notes Robert and Anna found back in the compound where Robin had been kept. He didn't have time to sit with Emma and help her and Sam and Jason, along with Mac and Maxie had been amazing to Emma.

Patrick told her Robin was sick and he was working on medicine for her. He couldn't bring himself to tell her anything else and although it seemed dire, he had to try everything he could to save Robin. 

The other researchers had tried, but her work was incredibly advanced and they had no options left. Everyone told him to spend this time with Robin and accept that she wouldn't wake up again.

She had been in a coma for the last week and Patrick just couldn't let her go. He spent every waking hour of the day working on the cure and every night he sat with her and talked through what he did. She never answered him, but he felt a connection just by being in the room with her.

He couldn't bear to lose her. Not like this. Not now.

He wouldn't survive.

"Patrick?" Sam said again, worried at his silence.

"I'll be there soon. I might have finally found something that will work."

Sam hesitated and ran her hand through her hair.

"Patrick, nobody blames you for any of this. We didn't know she was in trouble."

"Can you give me some time to finish this?"

"Emma needs you," she said. "She's worried."

"You don't need to worry about Emma," Patrick said. "I'll be there soon."

Sam sighed and nodded.

Patrick fought back his fear as he added the last part of what he hoped would help her. He knew it was pointless. He had never met anyone as brilliant as his wife and if she intended on killing Jerry with this drug, he knew it would work.

He couldn't' believe she had been in a place so dark that she felt her only way out was to take the drug herself. He knew she must have felt totally hopeless and completely abandoned.

The thought was paralyzing to him. The guilt he felt was overwhelming.

The love he had for her was unending.

He looked at the mixture he made and he put the vile in his pocket.

It was a risk. There could be detrimental side effects and it might be something that ended her life.

Without it, she would die. With it, she might die sooner.

Or it might work and she would recover.

Could he make that gamble? Could he do it?

"Code blue in ICU 6!" an alert came over the PA.

"Robin!" Patrick cried at the mention of her room number. He raced to her room.

XXXX

"What happened?" he yelled as he reached the room. Robert and Anna were both in the hallway and Mac was pacing. Jason and Sam stood with Emma who ran to Patrick.

"Daddy? I was sitting with mommy and the machines starting beeping. What's happening? Did you find a way to make her better? She's going to get better, right?"

He looked at his daughter's tear stained face and he knelt down next to her.

"I'm going to do my best. You stay here with grandma and grandpa, okay?"

She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Mommy needs us. Tell her we won't leave her alone again. She needs our help and we can't let her down. Make sure she knows we love her."

He kissed her head and held her face in his hands.

"I'll tell her. I love you," he hugged her again.

"I love you too, daddy."

Patrick looked at all of them and walked into the room.

"Time of death, 15:47," the doctor said and Epiphany wiped her eyes.

"What? No, try harder!" Patrick went to her. "What are you doing? Don't turn off the machines."

"I'm sorry Dr. Drake. She's been down for 30 minutes and we knew this was coming. She has no vitals and no brain activity. I'm so sorry," the doctor said.

Epiphany looked at him and she walked over.

"She went very peacefully," she said.

"Everyone get out. I want some time alone."

"Patrick," the doctor began.

"Get out! All of you!"

They all left and Patrick walked to Robin.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? This isn't okay. You aren't allowed to give up. Who the hell fights for so long and then leaves now? When everything is going to be okay?"

He sat down on the side of the bed and took her hand in his.

"I won't accept this. I won't accept that you fought like hell to come home only to die. It's not right. You deserve so much more."

He took out the vial of medication and felt his tears fall.

"I'm going to give this to you. I don't know what else to do, baby. I can't live without you," he took the IV and injected the medicine into the line, watching as it went into her arm.

He sat in silence and stroked her arm.

"Do you know how long it's been since I held you in my arms?" he moved to the bed and gently lay down next to her as he pulled her into his arms and held her.

"There, you take strength from me, okay?" he said as her limp body fell against his.

He ran his hand through her hair and his tears fell.

"I can't believe it's too late. I won't believe it," he said as he lay her down and sat up facing her, smoothing her hair off her face. "We have so much to do. We have a life to live and I can't imagine living it without you."

He got up and paced as his emotions poured out.

"I should have found you. I should have known you wouldn't leave Emma and me like that. I should have believed in you and in our love. I don't know what happened to me. I don't understand how I could be so arrogant and blind."

"I have never stopped loving you, but I believed you loved your work more. I made myself believe it because it hurt to breathe without you," he went back to the bed and held her face in his hands. "I love you and I need you."

"Robin, please hear me and come back to me. I don't know what else to do. I would give my life for you to come back. I can't breathe without you. I can't go on one more time without you. Please," he sobbed as he leaned in and softly kissed her lips, lingering as he pressed his forehead to hers. "Please. I need a miracle and you're it."

He cried as he held his head in his hands and his heart broke.

"Please," he repeatedly softly.

He sat there for what seemed like hours, but it was only a few minutes when he felt someone touch his arm.

"No, let me be," he said. "I won't leave her."

"Patrick?"

He froze.

It couldn't be.

"Robin?" he said as he sat up. He looked at her and her brown eyes were staring back at him. "Oh God, is this for real?"

"I don't know. Are we both dead?" she asked.

He turned the heart monitor on and it lit up, showing her heart rate was normal.

"I think we're both alive," he said as his voice broke. "You came back to me?"

She sat up a little more and looked at him.

"I love you. I never wanted to leave you and I sure don't want to leave now," she said tearfully.

He moved to pull her into his arms and she held him tightly as they both cried.

"You came back? You came back to me?" he said brokenly.

"No, you brought me back. You saved me," she said through her tears. "I love you so much."

He leaned in and kissed her softly when he felt her hands on his cheeks, holding him to her.

"Emma, wait!" a voice called out when Emma ran into the room.

"Mommy? Daddy? I need you," she cried as she went to the bed.

"Emma? Baby come here," Robin said and Patrick helped her onto the bed.

"Mommy? You're awake? Daddy fixed you?" Emma cried happy tears.

"You and daddy saved me and I'm back," Robin said, exhausted.

Patrick and Emma sat with her and the little family finally felt some of the sadness begin to fall away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

"Are you sure you don't need a hand?" Patrick asked Robin as she walked into the house.

"Not since the last five times you asked me," she smiled as she walked to the couch and sat down. She was feeling much better, but the effects of the meds were taking a while to dissipate.

It had been two days since she woke up and Patrick hadn't left her side. She had been tired and had slept much of the time, but now she was ready to get back to living her life.

"Sorry," he smiled as he sat next to her.

She looked at him and squeezed his arm.

"I don't mind that you're watching over me. I am not really so sure I'm ready to be alone."

He tucked her hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere."

They hadn't really talked about things and other than hugging; they hadn't kissed since she woke up. There was so much still unknown and Patrick was afraid to push her.

"Is Emma coming home soon?" Robin looked around at the house she had longed to come back to.

"Yes. She went to school today, but Mac will bring her over after. She will be thrilled to see you here."

"I want her to be happy. I just want her life to be calm and I don't want her to know anymore sadness," she said and wiped her eyes.

Patrick put his head in his hands and Robin reached to him.

"Hey, what is it?"

He shook his head and wiped his face.

"So much of her sadness is my fault," he stood up and paced. "I brought so many changes to her life and it was confusing and heartbreaking for her. If I had spent one minute thinking of what was actually happening, I could have saved her so much heartache. I could have saved you, too. I should have saved you."

Robin knew they needed to talk about this and it needed to happen now.

"Patrick, I need you to listen to me for a minute," she said. "Please come sit here with me."

He nodded and walked to sit with her. She faced him and her eyes were swimming.

"I love you," she began and held up her hand when he went to say something. "I love you and that never stopped. Through all the time we were apart, I stayed just as in love with you as the day I left," she wiped her eyes and her chin quivered.

"But you moved on. You fell in love with Sam and I need for you to know that I understand. I don't want you to give up on the life you want or the love you've found. I'll be okay. I don't want you to hurt anymore."

"Stop, please," he said brokenly.

She looked at him and waited.

"I thought you left me. I thought you chose to stay away when Emma and I needed you and I can't explain why, but I allowed myself to believe the worst. I think maybe I always felt like I wasn't enough. I worried that you would realize I wasn't the man you thought I was and when you stayed away, my fears were confirmed."

He looked at her and then continued.

"I was with Sam and I did love her, but if I'm honest with myself, I wasn't in love with her. She was a connection to the life I had with you. She missed Jason and I missed you and we just became comfortable together. There was no passion. There was comfort."

He stood up and paced a little as he spoke.

"I wanted Emma to be happy. I wanted to be happy. I figured if I pretended long enough, then it would all work out. I had my great love and if that never happened again, I was okay because I had Emma and she was the best thing I ever did in my life."

He walked back to her and sat down.

"I'm not telling you this to be an ass or to try and excuse what I ignored. I need for you to understand that when Jason came home, it was evident that Sam was in love with him. It didn't matter that he had no memories. She did and she adores him. I understood that because I felt the same way. I love you. I have always loved you and the life we planned is the only life I want. I have tried to move on. I have tried to live my life without you in it, but it's not working. I don't work without you. I am not the man I want to be without you. I know it's a long shot and I have a lot of making up to do, but will you please give me a chance to show you that I love you?"

She reached to cup his face in her hands.

"I love you. I don't want you to do anything but be yourself. I love your arrogance and your intelligence. I have missed talking to you about cases and challenging you over surgery. I want to be your friend and your confidante and I don't want there to be any more sadness. I just want you to be happy."

"You are what will make me happy," he said and leaned in to press his mouth to hers, finally kissing her and pulling her into his arms.

She kissed him back and they were both startled by the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get rid of whoever it is," he said.

She sniffed and smiled as she wiped her eyes.

Patrick opened the door and saw Jason standing there.

"Hi. I wondered if I could speak with Robin?"

Patrick looked at her and she nodded.

"Will you stay?" she asked Patrick.

He smiled and walked to sit with her. Jason came in and sat on the chair across from them. Robin leaned against Patrick.

"How are you doing? I didn't really get a chance to talk to you at the hospital," Jason said.

"I'm good, really. I'm feeling better every day and I'm looking forward to a life of zero excitement," she smiled.

"Right, well I guess that's good," Jason said and eyed Patrick.

"What is it?" Patrick asked.

"Does Robin know about you and Sam?"

Robin put her hand on Patrick's knee and smiled at Jason.

"I know all about it and Patrick and I are good. You don't need to worry about me, okay?"

Patrick looked at her and then at Jason.

"Right, so I wanted to thank you for saving my life. I have had very few memories, but the most powerful ones so far have been of you. I wish I had remembered sooner and could have helped you, but I guess all we can do is move forward. I know you are someone very important to me and I don't want to ignore that," Jason said.

Robin felt Patrick put his arm around her and she nodded.

"We were important to each other at one point," she said. "We shared a lot and we helped each other during a time in our lives where everything was chaos. You are my friend and that will never change. I hope you regain your memories and I think it's actually likely you will. Right now, I want to concentrate on being a mother to Emma and maybe even practicing medicine again. I just want my life back and I hope you find happiness in yours."

Jason nodded and stood up.

"I'll talk to you soon."

Patrick walked him to the door.

"Not too soon."

He smiled tightly and Jason rolled his eyes and left. He turned to Robin and saw her cross her arms.

"What, he's still a jerk."

She grinned and stood up to walk to him.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"So what do we do next?" she asked. "Should I look for an apartment?"

He shook his head.

"What? No, this is your home, Robin. Why would you want to leave?"

She crossed her arms and looked around.

"It's not really my home anymore, Patrick. I know you love me and I love you, but we can't just pick up with our lives like everything is the same. You don't need to pretend the last year didn't happen. I think maybe you need space to figure out what's next."

"No I don't," he said. "I don't want to spend another day without you. I want to wake up with you in my arms and I want to hold you all night long. I won't pressure you to do anything you don't want, but I think we've spent enough time apart. I want you to move back in with Emma and me. I want us to be a family again."

She looked around and saw the signs of another woman's touch. She just didn't know if she was ready to be back with him.

"Can we just take it slow? I don't want you to rush into anything."

He saw the hurt on her face and knew she still doubted his feelings.

"Robin, please believe me," he pleaded.

"I do, but we've both changed, Patrick. I just don't want to do the wrong thing."

He went to respond when Emma rushed in.

"Mommy! You're home!" she ran to Robin and hugged her tightly.

"I'm home baby," she said and laughed at how excited Emma was.

"You look amazing," Mac said as he walked in.

Patrick watched Robin sit down with Mac and Emma and he knew he needed to do something to renew her faith in him.

He had an idea.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

Patrick made his way to see Sam while Robin was home with Emma. He knew they deserved time together and he had a few things he needed to take care of.

He knocked on the door to Julian's house where he knew she was staying and he waited. They had seen each other at the hospital and spoken a few times, but he was so focused on Robin and finding the cure, he really never explained what happened.

It wasn't like he felt he needed to say anything more than he already had, but he really wanted to start over with Robin and he needed to be sure Sam understood what happened.

"Patrick?" Sam's face showed her surprise at seeing him and he smiled.

"I know, probably not who you were expecting. I was hoping you had a minute to talk?"

"Of course," she moved and he walked in.

"How is Robin?"

Patrick couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"She's amazing. She's getting stronger every day and Emma is thrilled to have her back."

Sam nodded.

"That's great. I'm so happy for both of you."

"Look, I needed to tell you that I was wrong," he began.

She raised her eyebrows and looked at him.

"Wrong about what?"

"Jason. I was wrong to push you to move on and I was wrong to be so uncaring about your situation. I was also wrong when I told you that Robin coming back before was the best and worst day of my life."

Sam went to sit down and Patrick sat on the chair nearby.

"So what does that mean? You don't want to be with her? Do you want to be with me?"

Patrick smiled.

"No. I love Robin and I want my wife back. What I'm trying to say is that you love Jason and you should fight for him. I listened to you talk about him over and over and as much as that hit my ego hard, I understood in a way because of how much I missed Robin. I stopped talking about her as much because I was so angry and hurt. I thought she chose Jason over me and Emma and if I had ever stopped to think about it, I would have realized she would never do that. She brought Jason home for you and Danny and as much as I may not agree with his line of work, you love him and that's what matters most. It should have been what mattered most for me and I will work every day to make it up to Robin and Emma."

"He doesn't' remember me, Patrick. I think it's fruitless to chase a memory," she said softly.

"Well, he may never get his memories back, that's true, but I don't think that's what's holding you back. It's a bit like me thinking Robin left for Jason. You are looking at the situation with Liz and it has to infuriate you. I know the history, Sam. I know that Liz has been there in your relationship kind of like Jason was in mine. The point is, look at Jason for who he is and what he wants. I don't think it's Liz. Maybe you two can find a new way to connect and it might just be stronger than before."

He stood up and Sam nodded.

"Thank you for coming by. I'm truly happy for you and Emma. I know that Robin loves you the way you deserve to be loved and I can see the happiness in your eyes that hasn't been there in too long."

Patrick smiled.

"Thank you. I want you to be happy. You deserve that."

Sam smiled and he left.

Patrick got in the car and felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders. He saw a text from Emma that Mac and Robin were taking her to the park for a bit and then they would be home. He had one more stop to make and then he would join them.

XXXX

Robin sat on the bench and watched Emma play. Mac sat with her and held her hand as Robin wiped her tears.

"You okay?" Mac asked.

"I'm amazing. I'm just a little overwhelmed by all of this. I wanted to be here and watch Emma laugh and play and I never thought it would happen. I just became so hopeless and I know so much of this is my own fault. Emma and Patrick were hurting for so long and it's because of my decisions. I'm just really sorry for all of the pain I caused."

Mac turned to face her and he wiped her cheeks.

"First rule of kidnapping. Never apologize for being kidnapped."

She laughed and he smiled.

"I was only kidnapped after I left on my own."

"Robin, that's like blaming a victim for wearing certain clothes or going out alone. Nobody ever has the right to hold you against your will no matter what. I don't care what you did or for what reason. As soon as your family was threatened and you were held there, this became a crime and you never have to be sorry for that. We should all be apologizing to you. We all let you down and I wish, more than anything, that I knew what was happening so I could have helped you."

Robin hugged him and cried into his shoulder.

"Uncle Mac, you have been my champion since I was a little girl. You have never let me down and I am so proud to be here with you. I just want to move forward and I hope I can do that. I need to figure out where to live and what to do with my life."

"You aren't going to get back together with Patrick? What about your home?"

Robin sighed.

"Patrick's life has been turned upside down because of what happened. He was going to be with Sam and that was ruined because of me. I need him to be happy and to be honest; I want to be happy, too. I never stopped loving him, but I think he may have stopped loving me. I owe it to him to let him go, as much as it hurts me. He told me he loves me now and I believe him, but I don't want to do the wrong thing. I don't trust myself to be enough."

Mac knew what Patrick was planning and he smiled at Robin.

"Maybe it's time for the man in your life to be the one who steps up. I think you might be surprised by just how much he loves you. I have never been Patrick's biggest supporter, you know that, but I know you and over the last few years, I have come to now him in a different light. You are it for him and he is it for you. Let this happen as it should."

Robin smiled and nodded.

"Do you mind if I walk to the bridge for a bit?"

Mac knew she wanted some time to think and Emma was playing with a friend.

"Go. I'll keep one eye on you and one on your little girl."

Robin hugged him and walked the short way to the bridge.

She stood looking out and was lost in her memories when a voice startled her.

"Robin?"

She turned and wiped her eyes as Patrick stood there.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking," she said. "How long were you standing there?"

"Just a few minutes. I came to see how you and Emma were doing and Mac told me you went to the bridge. Do you want time alone?"

Patrick was nervous. She seemed sad and he wondered if her feelings for him weren't the same anymore.

"I've spent so much time alone," she said softly. "I was just thinking about life and why things happen the way they do. I guess I blame myself for so much of Emma's sadness and yours, too. I wish I could change things, but I can't. Emma can never get the years of loss and abandonment back and I hate that I caused it. I know what that's like. I know what it's like to think your parents chose work over you. I never wanted that for her."

Patrick put his hands on her arms and looked at her.

"You didn't do this. You didn't abandon us and we all know that now. Please let the blame stay where it should. You are not to blame and if I need to tell you that every day, I will."

She nodded and looked at Emma who was so happy.

"Despite everything, you have given her the best life. I couldn't be more proud to have you as Emma's father. I think that's probably the most amazing blessing in my life, aside from Emma herself."

Patrick shook his head.

"We made Emma together and she is amazing because of both of us. She is just like you, Robin. Sometimes when she argues with me, I swear I'm looking in a mirror," he smiled and she laughed.

"Well she is headstrong. I'm pretty sure she gets that from both of us."

He nodded.

"She's brave and tenacious. She knows her heart and goes after what she knows to be right. She loves fiercely and she is everything that's good in this world."

Robin leaned on the railing and sighed.

"You went to see Sam today, didn't you?"

Surprise covered his face and she shrugged.

"I figured you probably had some things to work out."

"Robin, I told you I wanted to be with you. I love you and I want to move forward with you."

She looked at her hands and sighed.

"I guess I'm just struggling with things. I don't want to be a pity choice. I don't want you to uproot your life because you feel like you should. I'll be okay on my own."

"Will you listen to me for a minute?" he asked and handed her a dozen red roses.

"They are beautiful," she said, her tears coming.

" _I love you - not maybe, not possibly, not someday. Right now, tonight. The fact is I've loved you for a long time. I don't even know when it started. Maybe it was during the epidemic when I realized that I could lose you or when you saw me through my father's transplant. The days are a blur after I got stuck with the needle, but I remember your voice. You were calm. You held my hand the whole time. And I realized that I need you, I trust you, I admire you."_

He wiped her tears as he continued.

" _And you can be wrong a lot of the times, and you can drive me crazy a lot of the times, but I love you, completely. I just - I thought you should know."_

"You remember that?" she asked softly.

"Of course I do. You were the first woman I ever said those words to and you are the woman I am completely in love with. I did go to see Sam, but it wasn't because I'm conflicted. I wanted her to know that she should be happy because I have never been happier. I wanted her to know that you and I are together and I needed her to know that when your heart belongs to someone else, you need to go after it."

Robin took his hands in hers and nodded.

" _I've been hiding out for a long time, and the only thing that I have to show for that is loneliness and what I'm afraid to admit to in the first place. It's a sad, wasteful way to live, so here it goes. I think that you are amazing and brilliant and you're also really funny and charming. And you're my best friend. I love you."_

Patrick leaned in and kissed her.

"I need to ask you something."

She smiled at him.

"Okay."

"Can I take you somewhere tonight? Mac will watch Emma, but there is something I need to do and someplace I'd like to take you."

"Patrick, you don't need to do anything."

"Will you just say yes and stop telling me what I shouldn't do?" he grinned.

She blushed and nodded.

"Okay. I'm game."

He beamed and put his arm around her.

"Let's go sit with Emma for a bit before we leave."

She leaned against him and they went back to Mac and Emma.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

"Where are we going?" Robin asked as Patrick drove. Emma was happy to stay with Mac for the night after Robin assured her that she would be back in the morning.

"To a hotel."

She raised her eyebrows as he pulled into a resort hotel just outside of the city.

"A little presumptuous, aren't you?"

He grinned and shrugged.

"Maybe, but I got us a suite, so there are two rooms. I told you I needed to do something and I really need for you to let me."

She nodded.

"Okay."

They walked in and Patrick checked them in before they made their way to the huge suite. He walked in and she followed, looking around.

"It's beautiful," she said as she walked around the room. "How did you find out about this place?"

He looked at her as he put their bags down and he sighed.

"I've never brought anyone here."

She sat down on the couch.

"I didn't think you did. To be honest, I kind of thought you were going to take me to the cabin."

He smiled.

"I thought about it, but I don't want to do things we've done before. Everything is different and I want you to understand that."

"I do, but we don't need to go to a hotel to know things have changed. That's kind of why I didn't want to be in the house."

He walked to the couch and sat next to her.

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yeah. We bought that house with a vision of what our life would be. We needed a room for Emma that wasn't a closet and we wanted to begin a life together with roots."

"It wasn't a closet," she smiled.

"It was a closet," he said.

"Whatever."

He laughed and she smiled.

"The point is, back then we were different. What we planned isn't exactly what happened and I have nobody to blame but myself."

"Patrick, that isn't true," she said.

"I brought Lisa into our home and she almost killed you. I watched you die and I almost lost our daughter in my grief. When you came home, I made you think I was torn and like an asshole, I made you wait instead of asking you what you had been through. I never looked outside of my own needs and that isn't the man you deserve. I think if I had been more caring and more in tune with what you needed, you wouldn't have felt the need to leave so quickly."

Robin felt her tears fall as he spoke and he reached to brush them away.

"I pressured you to have a child when I should have been helping you figure out what your life was like now that you were back. I should have been fighting to get Obrecht out of GH and I should have been your biggest champion. Instead, I pushed you to be what I needed and when Victor approached you, I was nowhere near understanding or open to what might be happening."

"Patrick, it wasn't like that. I made my own decisions and I have to live with the consequences. You aren't responsible for me and it's wrong for you to put so much on yourself. I knew what leaving would mean for us. You made that very clear."

He sighed.

"That's my point. I know you, Robin. I know your heart and I should have known that if there was a way for you to help Jason, then you would take it. There are a million different ways I could have reacted and I chose to shut you out. My arrogance caused me to ignore your need for help and because of that, you suffered for a year locked up and away from your family."

She wiped her eyes and looked into his, some of his words hitting her hard.

"How could you think I would abandon you? I told you I was broken. I told you I wasn't fit to come home. How could you not try to find me?"

His chin quivered as he broke her gaze and stood up.

"I don't know."

She stood up and rubbed her arms as she walked closer to him.

"I don't know what happened to me, Robin. I look back at the last year and I don't recognize the man I was. I look at my time with Sam and I can't tell you how many times I sat and listened to her talk about Jason. I hate him and I hate how he took you from me and yet I let her go on and on about how awesome he was," he paced as he spoke.

"I knew you left to save him and I when you told me it didn't work, I believed you wanted to stay away from me. I was lost and angry about Gabriel and Sam was there. I don't mean to talk about her in a way that is making you uncomfortable, but I need for you to understand something. Something inside of me broke when you walked out that door. I didn't know how to live without you so I closed myself off from all thoughts of you. I don't think I could have made it if you chose to be without me so I chose first. I was so wrong and the moment I saw you, the doors I thought I closed flew open. I have never been in love with anyone like I love you. I don't want to be with anyone but you. I will do whatever it takes to prove to you that now and forever, all I want is you."

She walked to him and took his hand in hers.

"I need you to know something. I would have given anything to come home and be with you when Gabriel was sick. I'm so sorry for your loss and I would never, ever turn my back on you and Emma like that."

He kissed her fingers.

"I know that. I'm so sorry I never pushed Victor on it. I gave you an ultimatum and when I think of you being on the other end of that phone and not being able to do anything but hear my anger over and over, it just kills me. I am so sorry."

She reached up to his cheek and held his face in her hand.

"I think we need to stop apologizing. I want to look forward from this point on. I just want to be happy and I want you to be happy."

He went to say something when there was a knock on the door.

"Hold that thought," he smiled and went to the door. A man from room service wheeled in a table with food and Patrick tipped him as he left. He locked the door and turned to her.

"I thought we might be ready for a toast," he said as he took out the champagne. He poured two glasses and put them down before walking to her.

"I have thought a lot about this, and I need you to know it isn't rushed. I have loved you for the last 10 years. You are the mother of my child and the only woman who makes me want to be a better man. You challenge me and excite me and you make me excited to begin each day. You know me, the real me, and you seem to love it. I can be angry and arrogant and pushy and you help me to do better. You have always been my equal and I don't want to waste any more time. I don't want to try and see if it works. I know what I want and I want you. I love you and I will spend the rest of my life making you happy. It's time to take our trips and show our daughter what it means to be happy. I want to settle down in a new home that we build together and I want the dreams we always talked about to come true."

He got down on one knee and took her hand in his.

"Robin Scorpio, will you marry me again?"

She was stunned and her tears spilled over her cheeks.

"Are you sure? Really really sure?"

He smiled and nodded.

"I've never been more sure of anything."

"But you were going to marry Sam. I understand if you need time to figure this out, Patrick. I am not leaving. I don't want you to do what you think you should. I need for you to do what's in your heart."

His tears fell as he realized the extent of the hurt she felt because of how he moved on.

"You have always had my heart. From the moment you walked into that OR and found me, you have had my heart. Through my dad's surgery and April and the apartment and the Metro Court, you have been it for me. I don't want to be without you. I love you and it's time for me to show you. If you aren't ready, then I will wait. I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes," she said simply.

"Yes? For real?"

She laughed.

"Yes, for real. I know you had to ask more than once before, but I don't have time for that. I love you and I want to be your wife again. I never wanted a divorce, Patrick. I have loved you for years and that has never changed."

He stood up and picked her up in his arms, spinning them around as he hugged her and then placing her down softly as his mouth met hers in a gentle kiss.

"I want to make a toast," he said and handed her a glass. "To new beginnings."

She nodded.

"To love, beyond reason," she added.

They clinked glasses and both drank the sweet liquid.

Patrick put the glasses down and looked at her.

"I also wanted to come here because I know you aren't comfortable in our house."

She turned away and he reached to her.

"Robin, I understand. I just didn't think I could spend another night without you in my arms. It's been torture having you at the hospital and I just want to hold you. I'm not asking for anything more, but I don't want to be alone tonight."

"You asked me to marry you," she said.

"I did."

"Do you want to be celibate?"

He raised his eyebrows.

"No."

"Good, neither do I. My concern is that I'm a bit out of practice. The last man to touch me in a romantic way was you. I don't want to let you down."

"Robin, did they hurt you? Did they touch you?" he asked, listening closely to her words.

"They were just a little rough. I handled it, so it's no big deal."

He shook his head.

"It is a big deal. I'm so sorry."

She sighed.

"I just want you to be happy, Patrick. It might take me some time to get back into the swing of things."

He reached to her hair and tucked it behind her ears.

"What if we just get used to each other again?"

She smiled.

"I'd like that."

"Good. Now how about you change into something more comfortable and let me help you relax. I haven't given you the Drake massage in way too long."

"That sounds amazing."

She took her bag and went into the bathroom while he got ready.

Robin stood in the bathroom and changed into her nightgown. She was incredibly nervous and as she brushed her hair, she thought about what it might be like to be with Patrick again.

She had imagined him holding her so many times while she lay in that cold room and knowing he had someone that looked like Sam, well she was a little insecure.

She shivered and took a deep breath. He was bound to see some of the marks on her skin, but if she was going to marry him again, he had to know it all.

She walked out.

Patrick stood in his pajama bottoms and nothing else. He had lit some candles and there was soft music playing from the radio.

He froze when he saw her.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Nothing. You're beautiful."

She blushed as she walked closer to him and sat down.

"I'm nervous."

He sat down next to her and smiled.

"Me too."

"Why? I mean what would you have to be nervous about?"

He shrugged and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I haven't made love to anyone who makes my body come alive like your does."

"How can that be true?" she asked as her chin quivered. "Loving me comes with a lot of issues. Are you sure you've thought it all through?"

"Robin, I know you're HIV positive and I am so thankful that you aren't having to deal with more because of that. I also know that you have always been so much more than someone who is HV positive. I am honored to love you and I will never lose sight of how lucky I am to be who you love. You make my body come to life because I love you all over," he stopped when she grinned.

"Stop that. I mean that I feel you all over."

"That sounded even better," she smiled.

He rolled his eyes and motioned for her to lie on her stomach.

"Just let me work my magic."

"Okay," she said and did as he asked. Patrick took the lotion and began massaging her shoulders and arms. His large hands moved to her neck and he moved her hair out of the way as he worked the knots out of her back. He went to pull her gown up to reach her lower back and she tensed up.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked worriedly.

"No, it's okay. I just have some bruising."

He moved the fabric up and saw what she meant. There were large healing bruises all over her back and he felt his eyes fill with tears.

"What did they do to you?"

She sat up and turned over, pulling her top back down.

"It's okay. It's healing."

"It's not okay," he said as he tilted her chin to look at him. "None of this is okay."

"I know, but I don't want to keep dwelling on it. Please don't let it ruin our night."

He gently pushed her down onto her back and began to massage her arms.

"Nothing is going to ruin our night."

She watched as he massaged her and his muscles were flexing as he helped relax her.

She stopped him after a while and he ached to love her.

"What's wrong?"

"I want to reacquaint myself with your body," she said softly.

"Is that right?"

She nodded and moved for him to lie down on his back.

He watched her every move as she took the lotion and pressed her hands up over his pecks and to his shoulders. She leaned in and her hair fell over his face as she pressed into hi shoulders and when he moaned, she felt her own senses go into overdrive.

"Can I take your pants off?" she asked as she ran her hand over his abdomen.

He pulled her to him and pressed his mouth to hers.

"I can't hide anything if you do that," he said breathlessly.

She kissed him again.

"I don't want anything to be hidden."

He watched as she pulled off her pajama top and lay her body on his, her mouth meeting hers as her hand moved down over the bulge still hidden beneath his pants.

His hands moved to her hair and she slowly kissed a line down his torso to his navel and then she gently pulled his pants down and off, running her hands up over his legs and kissing the inside of his thighs.

She moved back up to his face and couldn't help the tears which pooled in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he smoothed her hair back.

"I dreamt of this for so long. I never thought you would touch me or love me again. I'm just so sorry for all of the time we lost."

He turned them over and ran his hand over her chest before leaning in to kiss her again.

"We are together now," he said as he moved to kiss her chin. "Nothing is going to stop me from loving you every night for the rest of our lives."

She grinned and watched him move over her. She opened her legs to give him room.

"Every night, huh?" she whispered.

"Maybe twice a night," he said as he pushed into her.

"Oh God," she moaned as the fullness took over her senses.

There was no more talking, just two people reconnecting and finally coming home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I would love some reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

Patrick reached his arm out and felt the empty space next to him. He opened his eyes and sat up.

"Robin?" he looked at the clock and saw it was 2:30 in the morning. He stood up and pulled on his shorts before he saw her sitting outside on the balcony. She wore a tank top and a pair of shorts and nothing else. He grabbed the blanket from the couch and walked out.

"Hey, it's cold out here," he said as he put the blanket around her shoulders.

She turned to look at him and her face was wet with tears.

"Robin? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Do you know how long it's been since I saw stars?" she asked softly. "So many times I needed to gain perspective and I couldn't go outside. I missed the night air and I haven't been able to walk outside like this in over a year. I woke up and realized nothing was stopping me from going outside, so I did."

He felt his own eyes fill with tears as he stood next to her.

"I'm so sorry," he said and shivered.

She looked at him and handed him the blanket before she moved in front of him and he wrapped them both in the warmth as they looked out.

"This is the first night I've been able to kind of absorb everything. After being rescued, I was in the hospital and I guess when I woke up, my thoughts were suffocating. I didn't mean to worry you."

He smiled as he held her.

"You didn't worry me. I just want you to be happy. It didn't occur to me that you might want to do your own thing tonight. I'll go inside and you should take all the time you need."

She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around him.

"This is what I wanted to do," she sniffed. "You are the only arms I wanted to hold me. Your body is what I wanted against mine."

He couldn't express how much she meant to him. He couldn't put into words how much he missed her. She fit in his arms like no one else ever could.

"Let's go inside," she said and he followed her.

Patrick locked the door wall and watched as she sat on the bed.

"I can't even tell you how many times I wanted to call you over the last year. I would wake up in the cold room and just want to hear your voice," she said as her tears fell. "I just wanted you to tell me it would be okay and that you knew I loved you. I was so afraid I would die and you would never know the truth. I hated Victor and Jerry and Helena for so much, but the thought of you believing I could stop loving you was the worst."

Patrick sat down next to her and didn't know what to do. He wanted to pull her into his arms and hold her through this, but he knew that wasn't what she needed She needed to talk about this. She deserved that much and he had to listen, as much as it killed him.

"And Emma?" she said brokenly. "Every time we spoke she begged me to come home. I don't know how she will ever believe in me again, Patrick," she said and stood up, pacing. "I would have given anything to have my mom back when I was little and to know my daughter felt like she wasn't enough of a reason was the worst torture they could have ever done to me. I would lay awake at night thinking about the time before she was born. I was so set on having a child and we weren't together because of it. I spent all of that time searching for the perfect donor who would complement what I could give her and I was so arrogant. When we made her together, it was a night of comfort and love and I am so grateful for that. When I think of someone else being her father, it breaks my heart. You are simply the most amazing father and I was worried because you never wanted a child. It never occurred to me that the one who would let her down so completely would be me."

"Stop!" Patrick yelled. "I can't sit here and listen to this, Robin," he said as his own tears fell. "You were kidnapped and held against your will. None of that is your fault. You can't possibly blame yourself for something that was out of your control."

She crossed her arms and shook her head.

"But it was in my control. I chose to walk out of our house knowing you were so mad. You told me you were afraid and you told me it was a trap. You told me you didn't want to forget how to love me. All of those things came true. You were right and I was wrong and I lost another year of my life because of it. I mean when I wanted a divorce after Lisa, you tried everything to convince me that we belong together and even though I was hurt and angry, I never stopped loving you. Love was never the issue and when I saw you at the clinic, you had already started the divorce. I knew that I had lost you and I knew that if there was any way to fight for us, you would try. But you didn't. Helena signed the papers and I could do nothing to fight for you. I was so broken, Patrick. I could get through anything with you by my side, but then you gave up and I just broke."

He walked to her and pulled her into his arms, her body shaking at the emotions of her words and feelings.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "I'm so sorry."

"You told me you were broken and I did nothing," he said as he held her. "When you skyped after the explosion, everything in your words and demeanor should have screamed to me that you were in trouble and I did nothing. If anyone deserves an apology, it's you. I am so profoundly sorry for letting you down. I don't recognize the man I was back then or much over this past year. I know that isn't an excuse and I don't expect you to just accept that, but I was a mess without you. I believed you were dead for two years and then right after you came back to me, you walked out again. I couldn't accept that. I had to detach myself because I couldn't breathe without you. I gave you my heart and when you left, you kept it. I moved on and I dealt with my life in the only way I knew how. It was wrong and I was wrong. I will work the rest of my life to make that up to you."

They held each other for a while and then she sat on the bed, exhausted from the emotions of everything.

Patrick made some coffee and smiled at her as he sat down while it brewed.

"Oh, do you want some coffee or maybe tea."

She looked at him and smiled.

"Coffee."

He ran his hand through her hair and sighed.

"Can I ask you something?"

She nodded.

"How did you find out about me and Sam?"

She turned a little to look at him.

"Jerry told me, or showed me, rather. He had cameras in our, or your home."

Patrick felt sick.

"There was a time when I kind of gave up. I refused to work anymore because he was asking me to try and create something that goes against every ethical line I know of. I mean it was one thing to try and help Jason recover when he was alive, but in a coma. It was another thing to work with cloning and gene therapy in a way that goes against everything I believe in. I mean I am a researcher, not a mad scientist. I couldn't do it anymore."

Patrick handed her the coffee and she took a sip.

"He wanted to "motivate" me to continue, so he showed me scenes. Sometimes it was you and Sam, or Emma and Danny. You were all happy and living in the house together. Sometimes my mom was there, too and it was a nice happy scene. He showed me your birthday and that was the day of your proposal, I saw how she didn't accept at first. It was funny, really. She didn't put up as big of a fight as I did, but she took a little while to accept."

"Robin, I don't know what to say," he said, his face full of shame.

She put the coffee down and turned to face him.

"Jerry showed me that if I didn't comply, he would blow up your life once again. It was clear to me that you moved on and the only thing I wanted was to reconnect with Emma. He told me that would be possible if I kept working. I knew I couldn't believe him, but I had no leverage. I had nothing, and he had everything. I had no power, Patrick. I wish I could have thought of something else, but I couldn't. I also didn't understand how Jason returning didn't affect your relationship. I knew Jason was on his way home to Sam and when he wasn't there, Jerry told me you and Sam were happy and Jason moved on. It was all clear. I had lost you and my home and I had only one thought. Get back to Emma."

Patrick got up and walked back outside onto the balcony. He needed air. He couldn't believe how much he missed and how much of this was because of his own arrogance.

"Patrick, wait," she said and followed him outside. "Don't turn away from me, please. I don't want this to take any more from us."

He stared ahead out into the darkness and she wrapped her arms around his arm. It was reminiscent of the time she did the same when they sat on the docks after he was exposed to HIV.

"How can you even look at me?" he asked brokenly. "How can you stand to be in the same room as me? You were tortured and held for so long and I brought another woman into our home and into our daughter's life and it must have looked to you like I replaced you without a second thought. You never lost faith in me and I did nothing to deserve your love. I'm a coward who was afraid to be alone. I don't know how to move on from this."

She watched as he turned and walked back into the room.

Robin took a deep breath and walked into the room, closing and locking the door.

"Would you like me to leave?"

He looked at her and shook his head.

"God no," he said. "I just want you to know how much I love you. I never want to take another minute for granted and I don't care if it takes me the rest of my life, I will be the man you thought I was."

She walked over to sit with him.

"No, Patrick. I don't want that. I don't want either one of us to be anything more than who we are. We have always worked because we challenge each other and fight and love fiercely. We don't pretend. We know each other well enough to see the truth and that's what I want. I want honesty and sincerity. If you want to move on, then I will respect that. I love you and I want you to be happy. I don't want to be the reason you hurt anymore."

He ran his hand over her shoulder and his tears fell.

"I want you. I want to marry you and I want to grow old with you. I love you completely and I guess I'm just struggling with how I could be so blind to you and what was happening. I need to figure it out and fix it so it never happens again. I never want you to be in a position where you can't count on me."

She smiled and stroked his cheek.

"Spoken like a surgeon. Always wanting to cut."

He grinned and shrugged.

"When there is a problem, you remove it."

"Sometimes. Or, you try to figure out the issue below the problem so that it never comes back. You work on the whole person and not just one issue."

He sighed.

"I missed this. You being wrong about surgical options."

She laughed.

"Is that right? How many people did you cut into while I Was gone when drug therapy would have helped?"

He shrugged.

"Maybe one."

"Hundred," she grinned and he pulled her onto his lap.

"I love you."

She held his face in her hands.

"I love you, too. We're going to get through this, okay?"

He nodded.

"I know we will."


	14. epilogue

Epilogue:

Patrick was finishing up his final surgery and although it was wistful, he was so excited for what was to come.

It had been an amazing two months since Robin had been back. They were closer than ever and Emma was happier than Patrick could remember.

They had both decided that keeping their family together, safe and happy was their number one priority, and after a lot of talk, they decided to make a few changes.

"Patrick? Do you have a minute?" Elizabeth asked him.

Patrick sighed. He hadn't had much contact with Liz since Robin had been back and he didn't really care to talk to her now.

"I have a meeting with Monica I need to get to," he said as he pulled his gloves off.

Liz grabbed his arm and he stopped.

"Please. Just a minute."

Patrick looked at her and nodded. They walked into a conference room and closed the door.

"I wanted to apologize. I heard you were leaving the hospital and I guess I was hoping maybe we could remain in contact."

Patrick sat down and ran his hand through his hair.

"Elizabeth, you actively deceived me and Sam for seven months. You kept a man in the dark about his identity and claimed it was for the best. Even if I could forgive that, what I can never overlook is what you did to my daughter and in a way, to Robin. Emma was at an incredibly fragile point in her life and I was desperate to make her happy. I allowed her to cling to Sam because I felt it was best. You encouraged me, knowing at any moment the entire thing could be blown apart. Someone who is my friend wouldn't do that. Someone I trust wouldn't do that."

Liz sat down and nodded.

"I know. You're completely right and I can't apologize enough times. I wasn't thinking clearly. I was selfish and controlling and everything I never wanted to be. I adore Emma and you have been like a brother to me. Robin has always had my back and I completely let all of you down. Worst of all, I let my children down. My actions caused so many people irreparable harm and I am working hard in therapy to figure out why I sabotaged everything. I don't expect you to just forgive me. I just wanted you to know that I am truly sorry and maybe one day you can allow me to be in your life again."

Patrick smiled and nodded.

"I'll tell you what. Let's keep in touch and maybe when Robin and I get settled, we can reconnect. I appreciate your apology, but it's just going to take some time."

Liz nodded.

"Thank you. That's more than I deserve."

Patrick stood up and walked to her.

"Everyone deserves a second chance. I'm still grateful Robin is giving me one. I just want you to be happy. I want your boys to be happy and I hope one day we can all move past this."

Liz wiped her eyes and smiled.

"Me too. Thank you. It's been a privilege working with you."

Patrick smiled and walked out.

XXXXX

"You're sure about this?" Anna asked Robin as she waited for her medical records.

"Mom, you've lived all over the world. It's not that big of a deal for us to move. We can visit often."

Anna smoothed Robin's hair back.

"I know, but I just got you back. I'm going to miss you."

Robin took Anna's hand in hers and smiled.

"I think this is the right move for us now, mom. There have been a lot of really great times here, but a lot of heartache has followed us. We all deserve a fresh start and there is a really great opportunity for Patrick at Heathrow General. I think I may have a chance to head up a new research wing there, too."

"Well, I adore London, but I just want to make sure you are doing this for the right reasons. You aren't running away from things, are you?"

Robin shook her head.

"No, we aren't. Patrick and I have truly dealt with our situation and we have been through therapy together and apart to figure out how to begin new. This is the two of us looking forward to raising our daughter with happiness and love and showing how much her parents love her and each other."

"Have you thought any more about having another child?" Anna smiled.

Robin blushed.

"We have. That's another reason we chose London. There is an amazing obstetrician who works there and she specializes in high risk and HIV positive women. I think she might be able to help us."

Anna hugged her.

"I'm so proud of you. I just want you to be happy."

Robin couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

"I am happy, mom. For the first time in so long, I'm truly happy."

XXXXX

Patrick finished filling out his exit papers after talking with Monica. Recently, she had become chief of staff and Dr. Obrecht was sent packing. Robert and Mac were working on having her arrested and they were both confident it wouldn't be long until she was behind bars.

Having Monica as chief was almost a game changer when Patrick and Robin made the decision to leave, but ultimately, they both desired a new beginning.

"You will always have a position waiting for you here, Patrick. You and Robin both are welcome back at any time," Monica said as she shook his hand.

"Thank you. It means everything that I know the hospital will be in great hands and in the future, if we return to Port Charles, this is the first place I will be."

He grabbed his bag and walked out to find Robin sitting there, waiting for him.

"Hey, I didn't expect to see you here. I thought we were meeting back at the house."

She hugged him and he lingered with his arms around her.

"I know, but I had to wait for a copy of my medical records and then I knew you would be done soon, so I thought we could walk out together."

He put his arm around her.

"Are you sure you didn't simply want to slip into a supply closet one more time?"

She leaned against him as they walked.

"I've found that lately, I'm enjoying the more savory moments we steal while in bed."

"I agree," he said and they walked to the lobby where they sat for a minute.

"I spoke with Elizabeth. She wanted to apologize."

Robin took his hand.

"How is she doing?"

He adored how she still cared about her friend who had been so uncaring.

"She seems better. She's been in therapy and when she apologized, I believed her. I told her after you and I were settled, maybe we can stay in touch."

Robin smiled at him.

"I think that would be nice. We all need to move forward."

"I spoke with my mom today, too."

"And?"

"She and my dad will be at the wedding and Uncle Mac and Felicia will come too. They were excited to stop in Hawaii for a bit."

"I'm sure. I tried to reach my dad, but I don't know if he will get the message."

They had decided to have an intimate service on the beach in Hawaii before heading to London. Robin had flown down already with Emma and they picked out a nice house for them to move into. Their things were being shipped to arrive the day they got there.

Emma was sad to leave her friends, but she was excited to move and start over.

"So all we have to do is go?" Robin asked.

He stood up and pulled her to him.

"No, all we have to do is live our lives, together and forever."

She kissed him softly and they both took each other's hand and walked out the hospital doors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The End


End file.
